To Meet Again
by vocavocagirl
Summary: Minato was at loss on what to do. He had hurt the beautiful red head kunoichi before in their younger days, he knew that. She hated him with a passion - he knew that too. He however, was unaware that this relationship of hate would blossom into a love story that would leave a legacy for the generations to come. MinaKushi.
1. We Meet Again

**VocaVoca - YO YO YOOOO! This is some random story i thought of in one minute because i'm lazy like that. ANYWAY so if you guys watched the anime you would know Minato's like 'yay superhero time let's hero up (jks jks)' and is like 'Boku wa...-gets interrupted by Kushina-' **

**Well guess what? I'm changing the storyline! YAY.**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey! You there!" Kushina turned around in confusion, only to be faced by two people. Her eyes narrowed as she recognised a boy from her class. The taller boy next to him, however, was a stranger to her, although he was wearing a hitai-ate, signifying he was at least a genin.<em>

_"Hey you!" the taller boy sneered, "I hear you've been making my little brother cry! Anyone that makes my little brother cry..." he cracked his knuckles, "Will pay!"_

_Kushina took a step backwards. "It wasn't my fault he's been calling me names!" she argued, but the boy ignored her, charging at her. With a gigantic burst of energy, she leapt onto the tree and proceeded to leap onto other trees. She turned just in time to see a kunai whizzing right in front of her face._

_"A...a real kunai?" she thought in fright before using her momentum to leapt again back towards the guy, feeling satisfaction when she felt her body ram into his. The body slammed into a tree trunk and Kushina was about to leave when the body disappeared in puff of smoke, replaced by a shattered log._

_"Substitution Technique?" she gasped, mouth agape. The boy smirked as he appeared out of nowhere and punched her to the ground._

_"That's right kid!" he grabbed onto a handful of her hair and yanked on it, forcing her to the ground._

_"Your hair is so red, and it's stiff like thread!" the genin announced cruelly, observing the clumps in his hand, "Hair like this is ugly!"_

_Kushina gritted her teeth as her classmate mocked her, smirking in victory._

_Why is everyone so mean...? Kushina muttered to herself, I only came here for a few weeks to...to test my capabilities and strength... was it...?Yet...why...why...?_

_"I..." she began, biting her lip against the pain of the pulled hair as she tried to break free. "I..." tears began streaming down her cheeks, "I don't like my hair either!" she struggled to run away form the genin's grip, but after much squirming and wrestling, she managed to yank her long locks out of his hand. A few red strands fell to the ground. She shook uncontrollably and gripped her fists tightly, before throwing her hair back in a fury and. She launched into a full taijutsu battle with the genin, and it was obvious who was winning. She landed punch after punch, utterly smashing the boy who she was certain was genin._

_Bruised and battered, he clambered up and grabbed his brother's arm and began stumbling away. "You monster!" he yelled at Kushina, whose eyes widened and hands slumped down, unmoving. Her fringe covering her eyes, she turned home through the cherry blossom path._

_After she took the first step, she stopped. She turned her head to one side, detecting a presence, widening her eyes as a blonde-haired classmate of hers appeared from behind the tree._

_Unable to contain her rage, Kushina turned to him, fists clenched. "I-If you were here the whole time, then why didn't you defend me?" she asked furiously, but Kushina already knew the answer to that particular question._

_"Because you're an outsider," Minato stated, sneering maliciously, and Kushina closed her eyes recalling the familiar statement, thrown at her by all her fellow classmates._

_"You're a fat, ugly outsider with disgusting red hair. No wonder no-one wants to save you or even talk to you!" the snide remarks had hurt Kushina and her pride, and she almost buckled under his cruel, arrogant glare. But she couldn't back down now...not after she had kept all these feelings to herself!_

_"Oh yeah?" she muttered before shooting him a deadly glare, "I hate this hair too ya'know!" she grasped her red hair tightly, and Minato's eyes widened, "I wish I could change my hair colour, I wish I was born with black, brown, any normal colour! Yet...I have...red! I hate red! I hate it, ya'know?" her eyes squeezed shut in frustration._

_"No one cares about you and your opinions," Minato smirked, quickly composing himself after her outburst, "And what kind of taijutsu was that? You're slower then a snail and you have the accuracy of a newborn! You're weak, you're fat and you're ugly!"_

_"Shut up."_

_"Hm?"_

_"I said...Shut up..." Kushina's voice was deathly quiet before it increased to a deafening volume._

_"Shut up shut up shut up!" she cried miserably, "I don't care anymore! I don't care what you think!" the tears began streaming down hard, "Why should I talk to you when all you do is enrage and admonish me! Why should I even stay here when no one - not a single person - can even bother talking to me? Or care about me? I'm a stupid, ugly and fat outsider that no one cares about, yet I...I..." she clenched her fist tightly and ran away, away from the dazed blonde, arm to eyes, ready to truly come home._

_It would be another 2 years before she would return._

* * *

><p>"Hey! Did you hear? The Land of Whirlpools was attacked!"<p>

"What? What happened?"

"I'm not too sure...but the whole place is demolished...and the only survivors are being brought here by boat."

12-year old Kushina Uzumaki lowered her head, plagued with the memories of what had gone on in her village. Corpses, blood...explosions. Many of the famous Uzumaki Clan redheads lay dead, blown to bits or killed by blade and jutsus. Her own parents were trapped under the rubble of their home. Screaming, she was dragged away from her parents who screamed out for her to stay alive. She didn't know what became of them.

"My my, Kushina, you've into quite the lovely girl," a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts, and Kushina looked up to see the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Sandaime! It's been a while..."

"Indeed it has...I'm afraid I know nothing much about what has taken place...but I'm sorry about the whole ordeal. A young child like you should not be experiencing something so violent as this."

Kushina looked down, distraught at the memory of her parents. "Ne...Sandaime..."

"Yes, Kushina?" The man watched as the redhead raised her head and gazed at him with big, emotion-filled eyes.

"Where will I go? Where will I live? I have no family now...so..."

The man placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "Ah, don't worry. Because you are a special case, we have bought you an apartment next to the Hokage Mansion, so you can come to us if you need anything."

Kushina couldn't believe her luck. "T-thank you!" she bowed down while he chuckled contently.

"Come now, Kushina. We'll settle you in and then enrol you in the academy again." They began to walk away from the gates and deeper into the village. Memories of her academy days and short time in Konoha weren't exactly the prettiest, but it was better then nothing.

She lowered her head again and thought, "I went to the academy when I was 10...I was taking the...4th year right? That means..." she looked at Hiruzen, "I can take the test to become a genin now!"

He laughed heartily, "Indeed that is true, Kushina, but do you really believe that you can catch up these last two years? During this period of time, students have learnt Clone Jutsu, Substitution Jutsu and throwing kunais, Do you really believe you can do it?"

"You underestimate me, Sandaime," Kushina smirked, "I didn't go back to Whirlpool and do nothing. I've been honing my skills considerably. Please, may I take the test to become a genin?"

"Well..." Hiruzen took one look at Kushina's gigantic blue orbs sparkling at him and he immediately gave in. "Very well, you'll be having the genin test with everyone else of your grade...except for Namikaze Minato."

At the sound of his name, Kushina gagged. "Him?" she scowled in disgust, "What does this have to do with..._him_?" Sighing, knowing very well the dark history between the two, he turned away and continued walking.

"Namikaze Minato...has recently been promoted to Chuunin. He has shown exceptional skills as a shinobi, so we decided to make him take his Genin test early. He passed it with flying colours." Kushina's eye twitched as the praises about her sworn enemy began to infest her mind. Hiruzen noted this with amusement.

"Come now Kushina. I'm sure you'll be a fine kunoichi in the future!" he comforted awkwardly as the girl's aura began transforming into flames. Wanting to avoid a possible fire and sudden need to find a water-style ninja somewhere, he quickly ushered her towards his home.

Kushina looked up and saw the familiar red and white Hokage's Mansion. "This brings back memories," she mused before brightening up. "Ah! I must say hello to Lady Biwako!" She ran towards the door and knocked on the wooden door. When the door opened, she nearly fainted at the aromatic smell floating around. "Lady Biwako!" she called out, and smiled brightly as the dark-haired woman emerged from behind a wall, in an plain apron of blue.

"Is that you, Kushina?" she gasped in shock, before opening her arms wide and embracing the girl, "My my, you've grown into a gorgeous young girl! Please, come in!" she ushered her in, but once she caught sight of her husband, she stood at the door firmly with an intimidating ladle in hand. "Now now, Hiruzen. What's this I hear about you using your Hokage funds to buy a collection of your student's repulsive new ero-series?"

"Eh?! W-what are you t-talking about?"

"Hmph. Jiraiya has manipulated you too much, or were your perverted tendencies passed on to him?" she leered at him ferociously and he backed off, fearing for his life.

"W-well...I..."

"Hmph, never mind that. Jiraiya will be coming over today for dinner, I expect you to be there, _Hiruzen_," she said his name almost venomously and turned around and entered the kitchen.

"H-h-hai," he murmured in fright, before brightening up at the thought of seeing his pupil.

His thoughts were interrupted by a gasp. "I-is this Asuma?" Kushina gasped, gesturing at a young boy around 4 years old, who was hiding behind his mother's leg. The boy gazed at her with big brown eyes.

"Indeed it is," Biwako smiled, gently placing her hand on Asuma's shoulder, "Asuma, have you forgotten Kushina?"

"...S-shina?" Asuma asked after much effort.

"No..._Ku_shina."

"Shina?" he questioned again, his voice strained, before Kushina bent down and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, you can just call me Shina!" she smiled cheerfully, ruffling his hair, "You're so cute, ya know?" She remembered how she had visited the Hokage's family two years ago and met the little boy, crying out weakly with it's arms out towards her. Biwako had handed the young child to Kushina, who cradled him hesitantly.

"Asuma doesn't remember you, but I believe you've always been in his heart as an older sister," Biwako smiled as the little boy gave Kushina a curious look before running towards her and giving her a tiny hug.

Smiling, Kushina returned the hug and stood up with him in her arms. "How have you been, Lady Biwako?"

"I've been perfectly fine, trying to control that old goon," she gestured at her husband fondly, but he scowled in return.

"Biwako, please get Kushina properly dressed for tonight," he ordered, slightly pissed off at his chuckling wife. Kushina tilted her head in confusion.

"Is there something special going on today? Biwako nodded.

"A student of Hiruzen's named Jiraiya is coming over tonight for dinner. As he is a guest, he is to be treated with uttermost respect. This is the Hokage's residence after all," Biwako narrowed her eyes at Kushina's clothing. "I'll wash that for you later, but in the meantime, I'll go buy some clothing for you." She seemed excited by the prospect. "Come with me."

She spun around quickly and leered at Hiruzen. "I'll leave Asuma in your _capable _hands."

* * *

><p>"This would look good on you!" Biwako frenzied over Kushina, selecting many outfits with shockingly bright colours. "This blue kimono would look simply stunning!" Kushina mentally gagged. "This yellow one wouldn't look too bad either, hmm..."<p>

"Lady Biwako...do I have to wear a kimono? I'm not the type of person for these fancy things..." The woman sighed.

"Such a tomboy as ever, Kushina. Very well, what's your favourite colour?"

"Orange! Duh, I thought you knew that, Lady Biwako!" Kushina was obviously referring to the time where she had declared her interest in every orange object in the Hokage Mansion.

"Orange hmm...I saw a good orange kimono over there somewhere...in the meantime Kushina, go find something to wear at the Academy." Lady Biwako then disappeared and appeared in another section, gazing at small kimonos.

Kushina walked aimlessly into the less formal section of the store, and observed several different garments. She didn't really care for any of them, but knowing Lady Biwako, she had to choose one, or the lady would choose it for her. And she would probably choose some grand pink puffy skirt. Kushina shuddered at the thought.

The store was pretty much all for girls, and everything was all skirts and blouses. Not really bothering, Kushina pieced together an outfit that looked not-too-girly and brought it to show Lady Biwako, who had already bought the kimono and had it tucked away in a bag.

"That's a lovely outfit you've pieced together Kushina! You have a wonderful fashion sense!" Kushina twitched at this. "Come now, I'll pay for it." She took the clothing out and paid for it at the register. The register woman bowed, stunned at the Sandaime's Wife's presence in the store.

The two walked out of the store, attracting the attention of many passing civilians.

"Well! If it isn't Biwako!" a wild voice proclaimed, and Kushina's attention was drawn to a large man with white hair and a thin red streak from both his eyes to his chin.

"Jiraiya!" Biwako exclaimed, "It's nice to see you! I trust you'll be coming over tonight for dinner?" At this, the man laughed sheepishly.

"About that...I kind of promised my team that I'd train with them, and the two times kind of overlap..."

"Geez, you've always been the one to make foolish mistakes, Jiraiya." Biwako took one look at Kushina. "Well, no matter! Tell them to join us for dinner, if they don't mind." Jiraiya nodded before noticing the redhead next to his sensei's wife and bent down.

"Well hello! Who's this?"

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina," she said, trying to sound mature, "I believe you are Jiraiya, Sandaime's student." Jiraiya threw back his head in laughter and gave her a cheesy thumbs up.

"That's me! Jiraiya the Toad Sage and the attracter of sexy women!"

"For some reason, those two titles should not be put in the same sentence," Kushina muttered, and Jiraiya threw his head back laughing again.

"Man, this girl is funny! Pretty cute lil' girl - she'll be quite a damn good kunoichi in the future. Perhaps sexy too-"

Kushina looked at him scrutinisingly and clenched her fists. "That doesn't matter, you pervy Toad Sage! I'm not just going to be a 'damn good kunoichi' in the future! I'm going to be the first ever female Hokage! Believe it!" her cheeks flushed red as Jiraiya ignored her and began rambling on about his sexual tendencies.

"So there was this time right? She couldn't get her hands off me! I mean, I didn't _pay _her or anything! I just-"

"Jiraiya," Biwako chuckled venomously, "Please shut up." The swooning Toad Sage immediately froze and laughed nervously at the aura the two females were releasing.

"H-hai."

"Good. Please inform your team of our invitation. We expect you to be there." And with that, she stalked off, Kushina following close behind, eyes sparking at the terrified Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>"Urgh, he's late again?" the tanned genin complained, studying the ground closely.<p>

"Well, you can't expect him to not be busy. He _is _one of the legendary Sannin, isn't that right, Minato-kun?" a girl with her black hair tied up with a red ribbon questioned lovingly towards the blonde-haired chuunin leaning against a tree trying to sleep.

He sighed, "Ryota, Hotaru. We all know he's going to come late. We're already fine on our own, so let's just train for a bit." Ryota grumbled.

"Easy for you to say," he complained, "You're a genius that can do _anything_. You're already a Chuunin!"

"If you weren't so easily beaten by that Yuhi guy, you might of been able to be promoted to Chuunin too."

"But still, _you _made it past so easily because you are a genius. Urghh I wish I was like you."

"Ryota-kun stop complaining geez! We all know Minato-kun is amazing at anything he does..." Hotaru sweetly said, sighing as she gazed at the disinterested Minato.

"Urgh...you shouldn't be talking, you totally got owned by that Aburame guy."

A vein popped in Hotaru's head. "I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING OK?! HE HAD POISONOUS BUGS! IF I TOUCHED HIM, I WOULD DIE!"

"Geez, I get it I get it. Urgh why are you the one who gets all the glory, Minato?" Ryota asked the blonde boy, who opened up one eye.

"I only got through because I was facing that Haruno that used Earth-style jutsu. My lightening jutsu easily defeated him, that's all."

"Oh Minato-kun, you're just so cool-" Hotaru swooned before being interrupted by a certain white-haired sensei, dangling on the tree branch above them.

"Yo kids!" Jiraiya cheerfully called out, earning a baffled scream from Hotaru, "So like, training session might be cancelled because the Hokage has invited me to dinner," the three ninjas gave him a glare.

"You made us wait for a whole hour and you come strolling by saying that the training session is cancelled?" Ryota questioned in annoyance.

"Well...kind of. But hey, I just met Lady Sarutobi strolling in town with this redhead girl-" at this, Minato immediately perked up. _Red head? _His eyes widened, _Could it be...?_ His sudden interest in the conversation was not unnoticed by Hotaru, who glared and swore to herself that she would find this redhead girl, whoever she may be, and kill her.

"-and she asked if you guys all wanted to join us!" Jiraiya concluded, leaving the three ninja to stare at him.

"What the heck? The Hokage just invited us for dinner?" Ryota questioned, mouth hitting the ground in shock.

"..." Minato stayed silent, pondering over the whole ordeal. Hotaru saw this and chuckled evilly inside.

_Whoever this redhead is...if she's walking around with Lady Sarutobi, it must mean she could be at the dinner, right? Heh...I'll kill her then..._

"That's a great idea!" Hotaru said enthusiastically, grabbing Minato's arm, "We'd love to go!" Minato slowly pulled his arm away from his grasp Ryota narrowed his eyes. "Oi! You can't just make all the decisions here! I'll have you know that-"

"Don't worry Ryota! Lady Sarutobi's cooking is simply the best! Nothing can beat it in terms of taste!" Jiraiya said enthusiastically, perking the attention of the food-loving ninja. "So it's all decided?" After a few hesitant nods from Minato and Ryota (and and extremely enthusiastic one from Hotaru), Jiraiya gave them a gigantic thumbs up.

"Thank you! Now I won't have to face Lady Sarutobi's wrath! Let's go, team!" he marched them out of the training grounds.

When they arrived at the Hokage's Mansion, Jiraiya and Ryota gasped at the aroma that was floating around in the front yard. "Man, waiting an hour for Jiraiya-sensei really paid off!" Ryota exclaimed, inhaling the scent like it was a drug. Even Minato couldn't disagree, the food smelt heavenly.

After knocking on the door three times, the Sandaime opened the door and greeted them cheerfully. "Ah, Jiraiya! Wonderful to see you! And your team look extremely improved!"

"Ya think so?" Jiraiya laughed wildly before looking around, "Where is Biwako?"

"Ah...she's upstairs...tending to..." he looked at Minato, "...Asuma and someone I believe you met together with Biwako in town."

"I see," Jiraiya sighed, "Good thing that lady isn't onto me..." Hiruzen then led them to the dining room, which was set for 7, as well as a baby chair for Asuma. A whole load of mouth-watering dishes sizzled on the table.

"Oh man...come to Papa..." Ryota sighed, saliva dripping from his mouth as if caught in a genjutsu.

Hiruzen took his seat at the end of the table, While Jiraiya and Ryota sat on one side, Jiraiya's enormous frame taking up two seats, leaving Hotaru and Minato to sit together on the other. "Hotaru, please keep your hands to yourself," he muttered, and the dark-haired kunoichi turned pale.

"Aha...aha...sorry...Minato-kun..." she slowly retracted her arm.

A thud was heard above them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" a loud voice exclaimed.

"IT'S A KIMONO! IN ORANGE! YOU BETTER WEAR THIS!"

"I'M PERFECTLY FINE WEARING THIS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Hiruzen sighed, "This is truly a verbal battle between two hot-blooded kunoichi..."

"YOU WILL WEAR THIS KIMONO! IT WILL IMPRESS OUR GUESTS!"

"I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO INTENTION IN IMPRESSING OUR GUESTS! FROM WHAT I KNOW, THAT JIRAIYA IS SOME ULTRA MEGA PERVERT!" Jiraiya coughed.

"I'D REALLY PREFER ULTRA SEXY MEGA PERVERT!" he yelled out, and there was a silence in the household.

"THEY'RE ALREADY HERE! QUICKLY! PUT THIS ON!"

"NO!" the guests sat wordlessly as frantic footsteps were heard on the stairs, and a flush of red hair...

Minato jolted, his eyes widening as he began to recognise the red-haired girl. She had grown from when he had last seen her two years ago. Her waist-long hair, once a vibrant scarlet, had faded slightly and turned into a more pinkish cerise. Her face, once pudgy and round, was now a fair, almost elegant oval. She was skinny and had long legs, adding on the fact that she had grown much taller. She wore a tan short-sleeve kimono-style blouse with a black broken line pattern on the hems with a black obi tied around the waist. Under the bottom-half on the blouse, which reached her upper thigh, she wore a dark skirt that reached up to her mid-thigh, as well as knee-high black stockings and black sandals. Her bright blue eyes remained the same, filled with the determination he had seen before.

Biwako came down moments later, in her hands an orange kimono with a light orange sakura pattern. "Oh my my, I'm so sorry you had to hear us!" she apologised. "Kushina! Greet your guests properly!"

Minato's eyes widened. _So this is indeed Kushina Uzumaki...I wonder if she still remembers me... _

Kushina slowly turned around to face them, and she paled immediately after seeing the blonde hair. Her body turned rigid and she stood there frozen to the ground, her mouth opened slightly as her irises shrunk in shock.

Minato internally cringed. She had noticed and remembered him, for sure. It was evident by her unmoving shocked face and how her body suddenly went rigid.

Hoping to make conversation, Minato opened his mouth.

"It's been a while...Uzumaki-san..."

* * *

><p><strong>Voca Voca - I have left this on a cliffhanger so like yay love me. How was that for a first chapter? Well i don't know, that's for you guys to judge!<strong>


	2. Steps Closer

**Voca Voca - yayz second chapterrrr. Was the first chapter ok? Omg this is all so cool! MinaKushi OMGGGGG.**

* * *

><p>The house was quiet as Kushina stared in absolute horror at the blonde chuunin. He turned red and internally groaned at the situation he was in.<p>

"Y-you!" she muttered angrily under her breath, clenching her fists so tightly that the pressure destroyed air particles. Jiraiya, noticing the tension in the air, released another of his grand laughs.

"Ahahaha! So you two know each other? Fancy that! Small world! Ahahaha-" he gulped as Kushina turned to murderglare at him. _That girl is like a new Biwako..._

Hotaru glared viciously at Kushina. "Oh! You know Minato-kun?" she spat in a sugary sweet tone. _Damn, she's not bad in the looks department, but I'm not going to let her take Minato-kun from me!_

Kushina immediately glared at Biwako and Hiruzen. "You did _not _tell me _he _would be here!" she exclaimed, moving her glare to Minato, who stood unfazed but shaking on the inside.

"Oh, I completely forgot that Minato was in your team, Jiraiya," Hiruzen laughed awkwardly, nearly falling out of his chair after meeting Kushina's murderous gaze.

"I'm out of here," Kushina said dully, and proceeded to walk out of the Hokage Mansion.

"But Kushina! What a waste of good food!" Biwako argued, holding up a bowl of rice with sesame seeds, and Ryota wildly agreed, chomping on tonkatsu with extreme relish.

"As long as _he _is here," Kushina growled, prodding at where Minato was, "I will not stay in this room, nor in this house. I'll go buy something out, or even make something with what I have! Anything, to not be with him!"

"Kushina," Biwako said sternly, "You _will_ be having dinner with us today, no matter _who_ will be joining us." Kushina fell slightly back, knowing from experience that the tone she used was the one when she was on the brink of raging. She quickly glared at Biwako before moving her head to look at the only available seat left.

The seat next to Minato. Obviously the gods did not like her at all. In addition to that - the girl next to him was glaring at her murderously. Obvious another fangirl of his. Kushina didn't care about such things, and the seat next to Minato was looking more unappealing by the millisecond.

But Kushina was hungry, no doubt. She had the appetite of a black hole that could rarely be satisfied unless she had around twelve servings. Lady Biwako had known this, and had made so much food that it'd be a waste to leave it. In addition, the money she had salvaged from her destroyed village was perhaps only enough to buy two servings of something extraordinarily cheap.

Left with hardly an option, Kushina closed her eyes and sat next to a nervous Minato, ignoring him completely. Hotaru narrowed her eyes, noticing Minato's obvious heightened attention towards the red head girl.

Kushina picked up her chopsticks and began to slowly chew on the food, her eyes widening seconds later. "Delicious! As to be expected of Lady Biwako!" she smiled a cheery smile that made Minato's heart lurch.

"I'm glad you like it," Biwako smiled back, watching as Kushina excitedly gorged down the different dishes. The flavours kept rolling down her throat - the crunchy taste of the tonkatsu, the smooth taste of the miso soup, the smoky flavour of the yakitori, the exotic and fresh flavours of the sashimi...she relished the flavours as if it were her last day on earth.

"Sooooo..." Hotaru said sweetly, leaning towards Kushina, "What is the relationship between you and Minato-kun?" she watched with obvious distaste as Kushina began demolishing dishes in seconds. _Score! _Hotaru thought triumphantly, _There's no way a pig like her can Minato-kun's favour!__  
><em>

Kushina looked up from her food and turned to look at Hotaru. Minato immediately turned red at the question. "What the heck, Hotaru?" he questioned in embarrassment, face red, "U-Uzumaki-san and I..."

"I feel the incredible urge to punch him right now," Kushina said, smiling innocently at Hotaru while surrounded by a flaming aura, "Does that answer your question?" Minato flinched and laughed nervously. Kushina glared at him before stuffing her face once more. Hotaru narrowed her eyes with that answer, and turned away, looking suspiciously at Kushina.

After a while, Minato's sighed, bored. Jiraiya was chugging down bottles and bottles of sake, The Sarutobis were conversing with each other about Hiruzen's Hokage duties, Ryota was too absorbed into the food, and Hotaru just kept staring at him lovingly. As always.

He was never interested in girls - they weren't really his type of thing. In his academy days, he avoided them stealthily due to embarrassment and the need to hide himself from them. But then...

He turned his head to look at the red head beside him, who mirrored Ryota in her almost scary massacre of food. Somehow, she had managed to devour the dishes without getting a single speck on her.

She had grown prettier, her hair reaching up to her lower back and became straighter, neater and more 'flowy'. He hadn't seen her smile before, and when she had smiled before, it was forever embedded in his head. A smile to remember.

Kushina had sensed he was looking at her, and quickly turned her head. However, he had quick reflexes and spun his head around quicker then her, and pretending to stare at his food in boredom. Jiraiya chuckled silently at this.

She narrowed her eyes at him, observing how he had changed. He obviously looked way more adolescent, with his black and white tracksuit and fierce determined eyes, opposed to his way-too-gentle eyes and white and green hoodie and pants from his younger days. His hair was less disarrayed as it was in his younger, although it still had the same spiky style.

They had both matured, physically and mentally. Kushina however, could never accept that Minato Namikaze was stronger then her.

"So what if he's Chuunin?" she raged under her breath, "I'll just work extra hard and overtake him!" she gazed out the window at the Hokage Monument, eyes flaring, "I'll become the Hokage, just you watch, Namikaze!"

* * *

><p>It had been one month for Kushina at the Ninja Academy and she had made a reasonable amount of friends. Her first ever friend was a gentle raven-haired girl named Mikoto, from the famed Uchiha clan. Kushina sat next to her in a class on Shurikenjutsu, where they teamed up and easily wiped out pop-up dummies and emerging first in class. They became fast friends.<p>

Her second friend was the complete opposite of Mikoto - a brunette with spiky, untamed hair by the name of Tsume. She was from the Inuzuka clan - a clan known for its close bonds with ninken. This was evident by the red triangular markings on her face and the fact that she owned a feisty dog named Kuromaru with black fur and a white underside. Tsume was loud, harsh and at times brash, but she had a nice side to her close friends. Kushina had met her in a special kunoichi class, where they both shared the extreme hate for anything considered 'ladylike'.

Her last friend was a brunette called Yoshino Nara. She was the more stern one the group, but could get shockingly violent in different situations. She was called a failure to the Nara clan due to her inability to master her clan's signature shadow manipulation techniques, as well as the fact that her IQ was stupendously low for Nara standards, but her sheer power in taijutsu and her shocking abilities in kenjutsu were enough to make up for it. Yoshino was a friend of Mikoto's and she had met Kushina and Tsume during a break.

After her first few weeks, the Genin Test was held, where she and her friends passed easily. However, Kushina's Bunshin no Jutsu turned out as an epic failure, the clone appearing with six shockingly long limbs that twisted in knots. However, she had shown off a perfected, much more advanced Clone Technique - the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, which had ultimately allowed her to pass.

She, Mikoto and Tsume had prayed that they would end up with at least one of another, only for the spiritual ceremony to be dully ruined by Yoshino, who stated the 2:1 male female ratio, and the fact that they were most likely to end up with two other guys.

Ultimately, Kushina was placed into Team 3.

* * *

><p>"Hi, my name is Uzumaki Kushina! It's great to be on your team!" Kushina stuck out her hand towards the boy with pale slightly violet eyes with no pupils, who simply bowed his head. Immediately realising he wasn't the sociable type, Kushina moved to greet her other team member, but he got there first.<p>

"It's wonderful to meet such a rare beauty like you!" the black-haired man exclaimed loudly causing Kushina to be taken aback, "The name's Might Pai! You are simply radiating in wonderful, sparkling youth!" he held her hands in his and a rose popped in his mouth. "A youthful rose, to signify your beauty and for you WONDERFUL, SPARKLING YOUTH!" His eyes had suddenly transformed extremely manly with several sparkles.

Kushina flushed red, "Um..."

"Well, I guess this is Team 3?" a voice called out, and a silver-haired man popped out of nowhere in a cloud of dust and smiled at them. "My name is Sakumo Hatake, the sensei for Team 3."

"I've heard of you!" Kushina exclaimed wildly before thinking hard, "Um...um...oh yeah! You're the White Tooth of Konoha or something!"

"_Fang_," The no-pupil boy corrected, and Kushina widened her eyes as she heard his voice for the first time.

"Well...I suppose that is a random title that appeared out of nowhere..." Sakumo smiled humbly, sitting on a rock, "But I'd like to know more about you. Let's first begin by introducing ourself, likes, dislikes, ambitions for the future etc. Ok then...ladies' first," he smiled kindly and gestured to Kushina.

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina! Things I like...um...oh I love the colour orange! I also love eating food - especially Lady Biwako's cooking! Things I dislike-"

"Wait a second, you've eaten Lady Sarutobi's cooking?! As in, the Sandaime's wife?! THE SANDAIME'S WIFE?!" Might Pai exclaimed in shock and Kushina nodded.

"Mmhmm! It was so good..."

"Ah, I see, you're that girl from the Whirlpool that Hiruzen took in. It must have been hard," Sakumo said cautiously as Kushina's face drooped a little. "Please, continue."

"Things I dislike..." Kushina pondered about it before flashing a creepy smile and began radiating a dark aura, "that would have to be...Namikaze Minato."

The three others stood in silence before Sakumo let off a mild chuckle. "I've gotta, say, you're probably to first girl to have said that about Minato. Why so, may I ask?" Kushina only twitched.

"Let's just say he wasn't such an _kind-hearted, perfect_ angel to me when I was younger," she spat out the fake descriptions of Minato and Sakumo could only nod, slightly relieved getting a break from the usual 'MY FAVOURITE THING IN THE WORLD IS MINATO-KUNNNNN! KYAAAAAA!'.

"WOAWWWWW! You are so cool and weird Kushina-chan!" Pai exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up, "Even my 28 year old sister is in love with him!"

"That...is _mildly_ disturbing..."

"Your dreams or ambitions for the future?" Sakumo asked kindly, chuckling inside his head.

Kushina smiled and leapt onto a rock. "I want to be the first female Hokage!" she announced proudly, pointing her herself, "All the Hokage's are so cool and so respected - but they're all guys! I'll become the best kunoichi in the world - and then I'll become the first ever female Hokage!"

"That is certainly a very ambitious dream. However, I like your spirit! All young shinobi need to have attitudes like yours!" he said supportively and turned to Pai. "And you?"

"Hehehe..." Pai chuckled with a blinding glint of his teeth. He thrust his thumb towards himself. "THE NAME'S MIGHT PAI! AND YOU GUYS ARE ALL RADIATING WITH YOUTH!" he exclaimed buffing his 'muscles'. "My favourite thing in the world is youth! The thing I hate most is when people as so LAZYYY they don't do anything to acknowledge their youth! My youthful dream is to become a youthful jonin and teach my own youthful team the youthful ways of youth!"

Kushina's head was spinning. "That's the most I've ever heard 'youth' used in an introduction..."

Sakumo only nodded and laughed before turning to the no-pupil guy. "And you?"

The no-pupil guy stood quietly before opening his mouth. "My name is Hyuuga Kiyoshi. I like nothing. I hate nothing. I have no dreams."

Kushina and Pai gave him a curious look, but Sakumo nodded. "I see. Well that's weird," he frowned, "they put this group together purposely, yet I cannot detect a single similarity between any of you. Perhaps chakra affinity? No...they wouldn't put you together just for that..."

He looked up at them curiously, "A group is normally put together when they have good team coordination or abilities that suit each other to bring out the best of their abilities. Or maybe it's just the fact that some of you received high marks in the examination and other received low marks. 'Balances the marks' they say..." he narrowed his eyes at them, as if trying to identify the less intelligent of the group.

He got up from the rock and turned to look at them. "In order to discover this, I'll test you three in your teamwork and coordination, as well as your techniques and abilities. Maybe then I'll be able to find out what makes you three a good team."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared a distance behind them. "Come at me with all you've got!" he called out, unsheathing his blade.

Immediately, Pai ran in, followed by Kushina, and then by Kiyoshi.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Pai let out a battlecry before swinging his leg across towards their teacher, who swiftly disappeared and appeared behind Pai. The genin gritted his teeth as swung his leg in a reverse formation, only for Sakumo to leap up elegantly and land, using his hand to sturdy himself as he crouched in preparation for their next attack.

Kushina appeared behind him, shurikens in hand. She transferred chakra onto the blade and threw the shurikens with accuracy. The edges would have pierced deep into his brain, if not for his skilful dodge. The blades passed the air where he had previously been, and dug deep into the ground. "Damn it!"

"Byakugan!" Kiyoshi called, and veins appeared at the corners of his eyes. Kushina's eyes widened, recognising the dojutsu that her kekkai genkai teacher had so wonderfully elaborated on. Kiyoshi began looking around the training ground, before finally looking up. Eyes widening, he clenched his fingers into a fist and began charging up chakra.

Kushina racked her brain, trying to remember the properties of the Byakugan, just to get even a tiniest hint of what on earth Kiyoshi was doing.

_The Byakugan: Allows the user near 360 degree vision, with the exception of one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebrae. It also allows the user to see chakra pathways and allows them...a 50 m field vision in any direction! _Kushina's eyes widened as she gazed up as saw an approaching dot in the sky. _Had he seen Sakumo-sensei in the sky?_

Sakumo dove down, his blade at the ready. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted Kiyoshi's fist of chakra, as well as his activated Byakugan. Smirking he held the blade in front of his face. Kiyoshi pulled back his raging fist and glared at Sakumo, waiting until he came within one meter of his range.

"Gentle Fist!" he yelled, bringing the fist towards a pressure point in Sakumos' waist, before opening up his fist and forcefully pushed forward his palm, attempting to release the chakra into Sakumo and stop his chakra.

Their teacher smiled and leapt back just out of the Gentle Fist's range. "Excellent move," he praised, "However, I've already gained experience against an opponent with the Gentle Fist." Kiyoshi narrowed his eyes and prepared himself for Sakumo's next move.

"Well! I'm not going to give up!" Pai exclaimed heroically, leaping up from behind Sakumo and aiming a kick at his face. He quickly spun around and held the blade in front of him, blocking the kick in a battle of strength. Pai gritted his teeth as he attempted to apply more force into the kick, but eventually gave up and placed his hands on the ground. "Earth Release: Rising Mud Pillars!"

Several pillars began pushing itself up from the ground, surrounding Sakumo and leaving him with nowhere to run.

"Ok guys! This is our chance!" he cried out before bursting into tears, clutching his fist to his heart, "Oh, this youthful moment shines brightly in my heart and memories!"

Rolling their eyes, Kushina and Kiyoshi leapt onto an Earth Pillar and gazed at Sakumo, who was slicing at the pillars with his blade at a shocking speed.

"Wind Release: Gale Shuriken!" Kushina yelled, forming the hand signs swiftly. The breeze blowing through the training grounds began to gradually increase, sending her hair blowing back violently into tangles. Slowly, the wind began to form barely visible shurikens which flew at shocking speeds towards Sakumo. He prepared himself to dodge, but found that he had nowhere to go, and the shurikens sent him flying backwards, into a pillar.

"You've done well," he said calmly before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Eh? It was a clone?" Pai yelled out in annoyance as the real Sakumo landed in front of them smiling, holding a small notebook. The mud pillars slowly reformed back into the earth.

"I have analysed your movements and I can say that you were _not _put in a team due to teamwork! You did not work together at all during this training, and only focused on what you and you alone could achieve!" he declared harshly, causing their eyes to twitch.

"However..." Sakumo said, "it seems you are all quite good at taijutsu, and it also seems that if you worked together, you would make a deadly force to be reckoned with. Your abilities can complement each other if used in the right way," Sakumo said positively, causing them to murmur amongst each other. "I quite enjoyed your last jutsu - it was a perfect example of a combination attack."

"Eh?" they questioned in confusion.

"Pai's sturdy Mud Pillars prevented my clone from going anyway, and Kushina's powerful Wind Shurikens easily defeated the trapped clone," he informed, snapping his notebook shut. "I suspect you guys weren't intending on doing a combination attack."

They gazed at him in wonder, shocked at how he was able to observe so much in one battle.

"Well, that was a rather fun battle, I enjoyed myself!" he cheered before sheathing his blade. "Let's call it a day, I have an idea that I want to try, but it's getting dark and I'm sure you're parents or guardians are expecting you at home. See you at six in the morning!" and he disappeared with a salute.

"Urgh...man so the whole time we were versing a clone? How could we not have missed it? It had no shadow!" Pai complained, "Right? Kush and Kiyosh?"

He turned around to face the two, only to find them sulking in a dark corner. "HUHHHH?" he gasped in shock and began sobbing, "TWO YOUNG PEOPLE CRYING IN THEIR YOUTH IS THE MOST SAD THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" he turned around and felt his face connect with Kushina's fist. He flew across the training field, landing in a rush of dust. He whimpered as Kushina and Kiyoshi walked up to him menacingly.

"FIRST: WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH 'KUSH'?" Kushina accused.

"I do not recall when I gave you the leisure of calling me 'Kiyosh'."

"AND SECOND-" Kushina resumed sulking with Kiyoshi, "...six in the morning?" she cried meekly, mourning at the dark times she was to go through.

"Six in the morning..." Kiyoshi agreed sadly, hands covering his face. Pai only started crying again.

"WE'RE ALL CRYING IN OUR PRIME TIME OF YOUTH! THIS IS TRULY A SIGN OF OUR EVER-LASTING YOUTH! YOUTH! YOUTH!"

* * *

><p>Kushina walked into her apartment exhausted, slumping down onto her bed, looking at the time.<p>

"7," she murmured, "I should go help make dinner." She remained on the bed, her hair splattered in a twisted fan above her. She thought about the activities of the past month. From being evacuated to Konoha to meeting Minato again - things that made her extraordinarily pissed off - to making her first ever friends to passing the genin test and meeting Pai and Kiyoshi - things that proved to be quite enjoyable.

She sighed, getting up from her bed and walking towards the door. However, someone had already got to it first as knocks were heard on the other side of the door. Curiously, Kushina opened the door, only to be met with a kunai pointed at her face, as well as a furious Hotaru.

"Uhh..." Kushina backed away awkwardly, "it's nice to meet you too?"

"How do you do it?" Hotaru whispered, her eyes filling with tears as she thrust the kunai closer towards her throat. "Tell me, how do you do it?"

"Eh?" Kushina tilted his head in confusion. "W-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! How did you seduce Minato-kun so easily?"

"What?" Kushina said in disgust, "I would never do something so vulgar, ya know!" Hotaru only glared and bent her wrist slightly to press the kunai onto the vulnerable skin on Kushina's neck.

"You're able to make Minato-kun all sappy and distracted! It's not like him to do that! I-I..." the tears began streaming down, "I want Minato-kun to acknowledge me, to have feelings for me - but I've never been able to do it! And then you arrive and suddenly he's all flustered and distracted! I want him to be like that with me - but now he's too focused on you!"

"I don't think-" Kushina tried to reason with the weeping girl but a small pain on her throat told her not to.

Hotaru began crying harder, "Whenever someone mentions your name, he turns red! It's even becoming a joke in our team! I go along with it, but inside I'm _breaking_! I just want to kill you and eliminate any thoughts of you from Minato-kun's mind! That's why..." she wiped her tears and glared at Kushina, "I'll kill you, right here and now!"

Kushina's eyes widened and she swiftly dodged Hotaru's thrust at her throat. Hotaru let out a battle cry as she swung down with the kunai. With quick reflexes, Kushina pulled out a kunai from her pouch and the kunais clashed in a battle of reaction and power. Soon Hotaru backed off and pulled out shrunken, aiming for Kushina's head. She dodged the shuriken and ran out to the field outside her apartment.

"Turning away are we?" Hotaru sneered. Kushina only turned to face Hotaru on the other side of the field.

"There's been a misunderstanding!" Kushina yelled, "I hate Minato ya know! Whatever you think is going on between us is not real!"

The tears began flowing down Hotaru's cheeks again. "Shut up!" she cried, dashing towards Kushina.

"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kushina summoned at least 30 of her shadow clones, who leapt out of the cloud of dust in a frenzy, throwing shurikens from between each of their fingers.

"Lightening Release: Grand Thunder Sweep!" Hotaru commanded, summoning a crescent electric blade that eliminated the shadow clones and shurikens with ease. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left, not even Kushina's main body.

Narrowing her eyes, Hotaru sensed a presence behind her, and jabbed her kunai into Kushina's gut. She turned around just in time to see Kushina cough out blood.

"I win," Hotaru rasped in triumph, watching as Kushina held her bleeding stomach tightly.

"Not...yet..." she whispered before disappearing.

"Huh?" Hotaru frantically looked around at the realisation of Kushina's diversion at second stage.

"Wind Style: Sky Rising Fist!" Kushina yelled, gathering her chakra into her fist and slamming out from the ground, leaving a big hole. Hotaru felt Kushina's fist slam into her chin and instantly felt numb all over, before a slow and agonising pain began spreading through her face.

"You little bitch!" Hotaru roared in fury as she spat out some blood, rubbing her cheek. "Lightening Release: Grand Thunder Strike!" Several bolts began to gather together from the sky, forming into a gigantic bolt of lightening. Kushina watched in horror as the bolt sparked and dove her way. She tried to escape, but the bolt managed to burn her leg.

She collapsed onto her knees, her red hair drooping over her eyes.

"This time-!" Hotaru declared, eyes red with killing intent. She spun the kunai in her hand and pointed it at Kushina's heart. _Minato-kun... _she thought wistfully, _Maybe now...you'll notice me..._

Kushina tried to move, but the bolt had her paralysed and in pain. She couldn't do anything.

"Die!" Hotaru cried, throwing the kunai with all her might. Kushina snapped close her eyes tightly and waited for the impact, but it never came. Slowly, she opened it, widening her eyes when she saw a blonde boy standing in from of her, blocking Hotaru's attack with a kunai of his own.

_It can't be..._ Kushina thought, her eyesight faltered due to fatigue, only for Hotaru's weak cry to confirm her suspicions.

"M-Minato-kun?" Hotaru fell to her knees in shock, her eyes widening as she began sobbing. "I-it was her!" she exclaimed, pointing at Kushina, posing as the victim, "I was just walking by...a-and she just attacked me out of nowhere! Oh Minato-kun!" she flung herself at Minato and clutched his arm tightly. "She was saying the _most _horrible words...oh thank goodness you came!"

Minato only shook her off and glared at her, leaving Hotaru speechless. Minato was always a kind person - quiet and sometimes cold - but still kind.

But the intensity of his glare was startling. His eyes were strained open so far that you could see red veins, and his eyebrows were furrowed menacingly. Dark shadows were cast over his eyes as he turned to look at Kushina.

"Are you ok?" his voice was filled with concern, but Kushina's eyes were stricken with fear, her senses closed off to the world as she heaved loud breaths. Minato turned to look at Hotaru again.

"You don't need to play the victim, I already know you were the one who attacked first," Minato said dangerously, holding his kunai as if protecting Kushina. "I heard the whole thing."

Hotaru's began sobbing, "You heard wrong Minato-kun! I wanted to become her friend! And then...and then...she hit me! Can you not see this bruise on-" she was stopped by Minato, who appeared in a flash in front of her, holding his kunai calmly at her throat.

"Lightening Release: Grand Thunder..." Minato murmured, "You told me yourself that you'd only use those moves when you have the desperate urge to kill someone, am I not correct?" Hotaru's eyes widened as she recalled the conversation she had with her team.

Minato slowly retracted the kunai and returned to a neutral position. "In any case, I do not wish to hurt you. You are my teammate after all."

The girl in front of him fell to the ground sobbing. "Minato-kun...I..."

"Save it for later," he said calmly, before looking at Kushina, "As to answer your question about me and Uzumaki-san...I guess you could say I wasn't very nice to her when we were younger, that's why..." he stared at Hotaru straight in the eye, "I must keep on being nice to her, or keep helping her when she needs it most...because I've never really forgiven myself for that."

Hotaru gazed at Minato in amazement and shock. "I...I...I let my jealousy overtake me...I'm so sorry...Minato-kun..." she began crying harder, staring at the girl behind Minato. Her eyes were half-closed, and her red hair pooled around her like blood, but it was evident she was still fighting for consciousness.

"It's alright," he said, helping her get up, Hotaru flushed red as she took his hand and got up.

"Minato-kun," she whispered, "I don't want this to be awkward for us..." when he nodded, she smiled thankfully. "I think I'm starting to understand. After all, I was in a similar position before..." she got up and turned to leave. "Tell her I'm sorry," she murmured quietly, before disappearing quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Voca Voca - um. Lol k. I don't really know what to do about this chapter but i just wanted to make Hotaru seem less bad in a way. Well anyway I hoped you guys liked it?<strong>


	3. A Bit?

**Voca Voca - Hi hi! So did you guys like that last chapter? I didn't really know what to think for that chapter so please tell me what you thought! Konohamaru's future dad appearssss yay. **

* * *

><p>Kushina woke up slowly, her vision blurred before focusing clearly on a white ceiling. <em>Where...where am I? <em>

She sat up abruptly and gazed in shock at the IV on her arm and the ugly oversized hospital gown she was wearing. It was no denying it - the chemical-filled bitter aroma confirmed her suspicions that she was indeed in the 'Dooms Day Stinky Corpse Body Collecting Mausoleum', aka the Hospital.

"Gosh, dammit," she groaned, lying back down on the bed, listening to the machine beep with beat of her heartbeat.

She had tried to move her leg, but it was burnt so severely even the slightest movement could cause a striking pain. Sighing in frustration she stared at the ceiling in boredom.

"Ah, it seems you are awake now," a commanding voice roared, and Kushina looked up to see a big-chested blonde woman entering the room holding a clipboard. "Yes...hmm..." she wrote down a few words on her clipboard before observing Kushina's foot.

"You're foot is badly burnt, but it'll heal easily. Ya got off lucky kid. How'd you get it?"

"I-"

"Yeah, I don't care. The blonde kid that dropped you off told me already. Jiraiya's student, I think...Namikaze? Yeah that's the one," the woman smirked at Kushina, who was too tired to talk. "My name is Tsunade, and I've gotta say, fighting over a cute guy is _not _a very kunoichi way of doing things!"

"I-"

"But then again, you didn't want to fight, am I right?" Kushina opened her mouth, only to be interrupted by Tsunade again, "Your blonde sweetheart told me that too." Kushina flushed as red as her hair and quickly shook her head, wincing at the pain it was creating in her foot.

"Well, I'm meant to be your 'private nurse' or some shit like that because you're 'special' or something, and I can't refuse Hiruzen-sensei," Tsunade said calmly, looking bored as she began scribbling more nonsense onto her clipboard. Her eyes met Kushina's shocked ones and smirked lazily. "What? Surprised that the Sandaime was my former sensei? Jiraiya, me and this other guy called Orochimaru were his subordinates before he became the Sandaime."

She caught Kushina's shocked look again and gave another lazy smirk. "What? Didn't know that old toad fart was once my teammate? Please, you should have seen him when he was younger. Total dork, sucked shit at everything possible in the universe. And then he goes skipping off to some old toad land and comes back good at _something._" Tsunade chuckled in amusement.

Kushina decided that she liked Tsunade. She was commanding and quite rude but had a nice sense of humour.

"Man, I'm supposed to be asking you all these medical questions and shit but that can easily be answered just by looking at you," Tsunade groaned, tucking her pen onto her ear and putting away her clipboard. "Well, I guess we should start talking. How's your love life with Namikaze? Satisfying? Neutral? Or..." Tsunade gave a evil smirk, "Sexual?" Kushina flushed in horror.

"WHAT?!" she yelled, her voice box regaining it's strength. She sat up abruptly and ignored the pain in her leg, "WE'RE ONLY 12, YA KNOW!" she yelled deafeningly as she glared at Tsunade, who was chuckling evilly in her own little world. "I hate him with all my life ya know! He could go to Jashin for all I care! Jashin!"

"Oh, and why is that?"

"He...you don't know what he was like when we were younger! It was unforgivable! He...he.."

Tsunade fake-gasped, "He took your V card? Oh my oh my...young people these days..."

"WHAT?!" Kushina roared, "YOU'RE GETTING THE WRONG IDEA YA KNOW! HE WAS MEAN AND RUDE TO ME! HE WAS _NEVER_ FRIENDLY WITH ME! NOT. ONE. BIT!"

The older woman only chuckled, "I know, I'm only joking," she smiled at Kushina, "Mate, least you could appreciate the poor kid. He seems to want your forgiveness for whatever he did back then. I mean, why else would a guy who apparently mistreated you in the long gone ages of the past carry a poor, sad and injured you all the way to the hospital?"

"..." Kushina could not say anything to that. She could only wonder.

"Well in any case," Tsunade said, obviously amused by the whole ordeal, "It's a total relief." Kushina looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Namikaze Minato...the kid prodigy who became Chuunin at 11. Born with unmatched talent, looks and intelligence, as well as becoming famous for his speed in all of Konoha. One of those geniuses that only appear once a generation," Kushina's eye twitched, "Girls come flocking at his feet, but he always rejects them. All the damn girls in the world want to go out with him, so it's a total relief that you're different." Tsunade said, ruffling Kushina's hair.

"Jiraiya's pretty disappointed. Says Namikaze's quite the ladies man, but he's too shy and embarrassed to accept all the love letters. Never been interested in girls, that boy," Tsunade eyed Kushina and smirked devilishly, "That is, until you came along."

"Eh?"

"As perverted and unskilled as he seems, Jiraiya's a pretty good observer. He could tell that Namikaze was being extra alert around you."

Kushina frowned, "He hates me," she firmly denied, "I hate him. It's a situation you won't understand."

"Are you sure he hates you? From what I've been informed, he saved your life."

As much as Kushina wished it were not true, it was, and she was forced to accept the fact that Namikaze Minato had saved her life - she was now indebted to him.

Tsunade smiled sadly but knowingly as the red-haired girl fumed.

_Damn that Minato! Damn him to Jashin!_

* * *

><p>"Here ya go," she handed Asuma a small shuriken plushie. He laughed happily and Kushina smiled as she stirred the food in the saucepan.<p>

The Sandaime was busy with preparations for the upcoming Chuunin Exams, and Lady Biwako was busy with a mission somewhere in the Land of Tea. Since Kushina didn't have any missions, she was assigned to look after Asuma. She would have much rather trained with her teammates for the exams, but they all had family business going on.

"Man, Asuma, there's so much going on!" She exclaimed, waving the spoon in the air, 'the Chuunin exams are going to be on, and there's training to be taken care of and-' Asuma gave her a 'I don't really give' face and she immediately shut her mouth. She pouted, 'Asuma you meanie!' She poured the meal into a bowl and placed it in front of Asuma, who messily began eating. After one spoonful, he gave her a big warm thumbs up and grin.

"Oi! Who do you think you are?!" A loud voice demanded, and Kushina whipped her head around to see a disheveled boy of probably around 15. He had tanned skin and dark brown hair, as well as a tiny goatee on his chin. He wore the hitai-ate on the top of his arm boldly, and his dark eyes flared violently. "What are you doing to Asuma?! Answer me dammit!''

'I'm just looking after him, ya know!' Kushina exclaimed, confused, 'Who are you and what are YOU doing here?'

'This is my house, you dumbass!' The boy roared, eyes flashing, 'And you damn well shouldn't be here! This is the HOKAGE's mansion, not some place for a commoner like you!'

'If this is the Hokage's Mansion, then how come I haven't seen you before?'

'Your not the Hokage's kid, dumbass, as far as I am concerned, your some enemy nin who's come to kidnap Asuma!'

"Do I _look_ like I'm some enemy nin coming to kidnap Asuma?" Kushina asked in disbelief as Asuma gobbled down more of his meal innocently.

'You could have rigged that spoon!' The boy roared in fury as he reached out his hand, 'Magnet Style: Extreme Pull!' The full spoon was forcefully tugged out of Asuma's grasp and the gooey contents splattered onto the the mystery boy's face. "Gah!"

"Hah! Serves you right!" Kushina exclaimed, glaring ferociously at the newcomer, "Who are you anyway? Answer me, dammit!"

The boy wiped his face and glared back at her, before swinging his hand around and pointing at himself boldly. "My name is Arata Sarutobi - the Great Konoha Magnet! Behold!"

"I have never heard of you," Kushina said dully, trying to conceal the fact that he was probably really famous and that her lack of experience in Konoha would probably-

"WHAT?! Urgh...I guess I should change the name...Grand Konoha Attractor? Konoha's Magnet King? Dammit! You'd think you'd gain enough reputation as a member of the Sarutobi clan!"

Kushina's eyes widened. "You...you're the Sandaime's kid?"

"That's right!" Arata growled, ripping off his hitai-ate and wringing it, producing a few droplets of sweat, "Kami, you'd expect a Sarutobi kid to be more famous!"

Kushina narrowed her eyes. "If you're a Sarutobi kid, how come I've haven't seen you before?"

Arata flushed and puffed out his cheeks, crossing his arms, "I've been on a B rank mission for the past month or so, saving some old crone's ass. Dammit, where's my Dad and Mom?"

"The Sandaime is preparing for the Chuunin Exams and Lady Biwako is on a mission in the Land of Tea," she informed, quietly cleaning up the mess Asuma was creating, "Be a little cleaner, ya know?"

"Then who are you? What are you doing here?" Arata demanded.

"Me? I'm Kushina Uzumaki, and well," she bit her lip, remembering the disaster that led to her coming to Konoha, "I'd rather not say."

"Eh, suit yourself," Arata stormed into the dining room and poked Asuma's cheek, "Man, it's been some time, Asuma." Asuma whimpered in annoyance and attempted to cross his arms.

"Not...cool...at all..." he said slowly, processing the words in his brain. Arata only chuckled lightheartedly and sat down at the dining table, "Well, what's up with you? Go make me some food!"

"I'm not your _maid," _Kushina gritted her teeth, clenching her fist, "In case you didn't know, I'm currently somewhat living in the Hokage's Mansion! Sandaime-sama took me in after-!" she stopped herself, barely containing her fury.

"Whatever, go make me a sandwich, pronto. Damn, you'd really think you'd gain more respect around here-OW!" he screamed in pain as Kushina's fist came swinging down onto his head, possibly destroying a few million of his brain cells.

She gave him a look of absolute fury as her hair began to raise above her head, unable to overcome her fiery aura. Asuma innerly laughed, knowing the doomed fate of his brother.

"PREPARE FOR THE RED HOT HABENERO TO RELEASE HER WRATH!" Kushina roared, her fist swinging down once more.

_Black._

"...oh look, you're awake again!" Kushina smiled cheerfully, currently sitting by Asuma and reading a book, "...and so the princess and prince lived happily ever after! The End."

"_Y-you!_" Arata yelled, "Y-you punched a _Sarutobi!_"

"I did. Believe it."

Arata clenched his fist in annoyance, "I can get you arrested! _Anyone_ who punches a Sarutobi kid gets arrested!"

"One of my best friends is in the Uchiha heiress, ya know. I highly doubt it. Anyway," Kushina closed the book and helped Asuma stand up, "Since we're probably gonna be seeing a lot of each other, it's probably better to be friends with each other. Let's try again." She walked up to him and stuck her hand out. "My name's Kushina Uzumaki, and don't you forget it! I'm 12 years old and I'm a genin. You?"

Arata narrowed his eyes before hesitantly allowing himself to be pulled up. "The name's Arata Sarutobi, and I'm 15 years old. And I'm a Jonin!" he exclaimed proudly, pointing to himself as a way to boast.

Kushina let go of his hand and placed the book into a slot in the bookcase. "Is that so?" she murmured, "In that case, where's your Jonin vest?"

"J-jonin vest?" Arata quickly backed away. _S-shit! She can tell th-that-!?_

"Yeah, a _Jonin _vest. Every Jonin receives one once appointed as a Jonin, am I not correct?" her eyebrow was raised maliciously, and he stood there, frozen and speechless.

"Y-yeah?"

"And you _just _came back from a mission, a _B - rank _mission, that mostly _Chuunin _do. Hm?"

"E-e-eh..." he was sweating hard as Kushina raised an expectant eyebrow towards him, "I-I..."

"Well? What do you have to say about yourself? _Huh?" _

"I-I...um..."

Kushina sighed, grabbing a broom next to her and spun it above her head. "You're lying, I know. You're only Chuunin. Baka!" she stopped her spinning and swung down the broom.

"AHHHH! EEEKKK! EHHH- huh?" Arata screamed before realising that the impact never occurred. He slowly stared up to see the broom only millimetres away from his head.

"I can't tolerate liars, but I shouldn't hit anyone in front of a child, right?" she smiled innocently with rainbows and unicorns, giving Asuma a big bear hug.

"B-but before..."

"RIGHT?!" her pupil had totally disappeared and the veins bulged from the corners of her eyes.

Arata squeaked and dived into the bookcase, swearing to never ever talk back to a woman, just for the sake of his life.

* * *

><p>Minato was on the verge of falling asleep.<p>

Hotaru and Ryota were arguing for the umpteenth time, and this time, it was about whose chakra affinity was best.

"Lightening!"

"Fire!"

"Lightening!"

"Fire!"

"Lightening!"

"Fir-"

"Oh for heavens' sake you two, shut up!" Jiraiya growled, annoyed as he drew some seals onto a scroll.

'But he-!"

"But she-!"

"Just shut up," Minato said briskly, before closing his eyes, and the two immediately froze, shrinking down into little mice.

Jiraiya smirked. _Minato will be a great teacher one day. He has the power to control... _"Thank you Minato. Now, we can continue on with the lesson."

Hotaru made a face of disgust. "It's not another perverted mission for your 'inspiration', is it?" Minato and Ryota immediately snapped up and murder glared at Jiraiya, who was awkwardly laughing.

"Ahahahaha...your lesson today is to bring me a hot, sexy babe that can light up this dead candle in my heart!" saliva dripped from his mouth disgustingly as he swooned at the revealing figure he was no doubt picturing in his perverted mind.

They groaned in exasperation. "In other words, we have to bring you a hot, sexy lady that you're gonna ogle at?" Ryota twitched, "Well, we all know we're not going to bring Hotaru here."

"WHAT?! I'M A PERFECTLY SEXY SPECIMEN!"

"Urgh, whatever. Like anyone would like that flat chest of yours."

"H-HOW DARE YOU!" and the argument began once more.

"Jiraiya-sensei, you should really stop trying to gain inspiration," Minato muttered, "It's an argument starter."

"Meh, go! If you don't bring me a sexy babe that'll gain my approval in 2 hours then it's 1000 push-ups!" Jiraiya cried cheerfully, his eyes in hearts. Ryota and Hotaru stopped and gaped at him, before running off in an instant, still arguing.

Minato glanced at his lovestruck ape of a sensei before sighing and disappearing an a flash. When he stopped, he was in the middle of the village, and the nearby villagers gasped at his sudden appearance. "Where to find a sexy babe, huh?" Minato murmured, before mentally face palming, "Why the heck am i even doing this?"

His logic led him to go to the bath house, and he felt stupid, feeling like he was going to transform into Jiraiya any second. He calmly walked past buildings, hearing fangirls squeal and adults regard him with admiration.

"...Namikaze kid...already a Chuunin!"

"...he's so fast, they call him the 'Yellow Flash'!"

"Minato-sama is so cool...and so hot...eek!" squeals from the fangirls were heard when Minato turned to look at them. "OMG...is he...he...looking at us?"

"HIS EYES!"

"HIS NOSE!"

"HIS LIPS!" they all squealed in excitement, "HE REALLY IS LOOKING AT US!" Minato paid no heed and stared at them.

_I guess Jiraiya-sensei's version of 'sexy' is big-breasted and thin...so not them...why doesn't he just go get that teammate of his, Tsunade or something? _He thought over, _Oh yeah, because she nearly killed him when he peeked at her in the bathhouse. Stupid sensei, always getting himself into these bad situations._

Minato deduced that he would have no problem luring a girl towards his teacher. The problem lay in finding one that fit the description. None of the females were in any way sexy at all. Pretty, yes. Cute, yes. But perhaps not up to that level of intimate appearances as the one Jiraiya probably pictured in his mind.

He continued his way down, and noticed Hotaru reluctantly buying a ticket into the bathhouse, and a few hundreds metres further, Ryota was observing woman in a sake house.

Sighing, he gazed up, looking at the Hokage Monument, gazing at the three stoic faces on the cliff. He wanted his face to be up there someday, watching over the village as it's leader, and protecting it with his life, just like what the First and Second had done, and what the Third was currently doing. Being a Hokage always interested Minato - being the strongest ninja in the village, and protecting it as if it were his family.

His own family had died long ago, but he was too young to remember them. All he was told was that his parents were admirable ninjas that fought to their deaths against several Iwa nin. But even since he had gained this knowledge, he had always regarded Iwagakure with hate.

He bit his lip as he was reminded of the time in the Chuunin exams, where he was up against an Iwa genin. He was furious at the Iwa nin, although he dared not to show it, and had mercilessly attacked him, finishing the battle in mere seconds.

He regretted hurting the innocent Iwa nin, who could probably never become a ninja again after his injuries, but his hate towards Iwagakure remained.

Distracted by his thoughts, he walk straight into another distracted civilian, who glared up at him with flashing blue eyes. "Oi! Watch where you're- oh it's you." Minato froze as he recognised the voice, and lowered his head down to see Kushina, her look somewhat softened. "Um, sorry for running into you?"

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine," he said awkwardly and Kushina shrugged nonchalantly.

"Whatcha doing? You don't seem to be walking around aimlessly."

"Ah...well...Jiraiya-sensei wanted my team and I to find a 'sexy' babe of some sorts for his...inspiration," he muttered, embarrassed, and partially surprised at the kindness she was showing him. Kushina groaned, slapping her palm over her face.

"That stupid Pervy Sage, always under the pretence of inspiration for novels," she opened up her fingers, revealing her eyes, "So you haven't found one yet, huh?"

Minato shook his head, only to suddenly realise the glares that Kushina was receiving from his fangirls, who were hiding behind several buildings, being _extremely _discreet. Sobs, groans and enraged yelps were heard as they watched the two, and Kushina narrowed her eyes.

"Since your still wandering around like some lost puppy, that means you still haven't found a candidate for his novel, right?" she asked, although it was more of a statement. Minato nodded, and she sighed.

"I guess since you saved me, I'll help you out...but don't consider us friends ya know!" she warned, pointing her finger at his face. He quickly backed away, hands in hair.

"H-hai...so er...how exactly are you going to help me?" Minato asked quietly. Would she drag him to the bathhouse? Would she bring him to a sake house? Would she somehow convince Jiraiya's female teammate to 'open up' for him? And why the hell was he getting all these disgusting thoughts? His idiotic perverted sensei would be taken care of later, but now, his full attention was on the redhead in front of him.

Kushina smirked knowingly and flicked her long red hair behind her. "I'm perfect for the job," she sang, somewhat vainly, and Minato nearly fell over in surprise. _She's pretty but...not Jiraiya-style?_

"Well er...you're not exactly...that...sexy?" he said quietly, before clenched his eyes shut awaiting the upcoming rage, but Kushina just laughed.

"Silly! I know that I'm not sexy or attractive in any way ya know!" she exclaimed, somewhat bitterly. Minato wanted to correct this, but she interrupted his thoughts, "It's this jutsu I devised a long time ago. It immediately transforms me into some really hot lady! Wanna see?"_  
><em>

"Well uh..." before he could even say anything, Kushina's hands slapped together to form the tiger seal, and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Eh?"

"Ohhhhhhh..." a soft moan was heard from in front of him, and the smoke faded out to reveal a gigantic-breasted nude woman, with a slim figure, perfect skin, and long beautiful red hair that rivalled Kushina's...

And then realisation hit him, and he gulped. This _was_ Kushina. He heard his fangirls hissing with malice from their hiding places, and he swore he could see flashes of kunai from the corner of his eye. He tried his best to keep a cool demeanour, but in reality, his palms were sweating to the extreme at what he was seeing.

The woman's breasts and other private parts were covered by clouds, but he could feel his hormones whirling inside of him, forcing his brain to picture what was under the white puffs. In any normal case, he would be scrutinising which ever weird hormonal lady had decided to flash in front of him.

But this was _Kushina, _someone he knew, someone he saved, someone who had sworn to hate him forever...

The lady quickly disappeared, and normal Kushina was back, although now her face was redder then her hair. Minato himself was struggling to regain control of his mind again, and prayed to kami that he wasn't turning red with an overflow of hormones.

"W-what...what was that?"

"Sexy no Jutsu," Kushina admitted, obvious feeling humiliated, "I used it to distract or lure in people whenever I set up pranks. But that was long ago..."

"Eh, it's perfect for a mind like Jiraiya-sensei's!" Minato scratched the back of his head, somewhat hesitantly.

Kushina nodded in understanding. "I'll help you out this time. Lead the way," she said, gesturing to the path in front of them, and Minato nodded. Screeches from fangirls were heard from behind them, and they all stepped out of their hiding places.

"Where are you going with Minato-sama?!"

"Don't you dare hurt Minato-sama!"

"Only I can go out with Minato-sama!"

"Minato-sama! How could you do this?"

"Does he prefer redheads?"

"I'm dialling the hairdresser for immediate red hair dye action."

"Oi! No fair!"

"Oh my kami, is she going to sleep with him?!"

Kushina's head was swirling with 'Minato-sama's and more 'Minato-sama's, going dizzy, but her brain snapped when she heard the last fangirl. Minato, noticing her rage building up, laughed nervously and retreated hastily from the upcoming war zone. Kushina's hair began to slowly raise, and her pupils disappeared from her eyes, before glinting yellow.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she roared, clenching a fist and storming towards the fangirls, "PREPARE FOR A ROYAL BEATDOWN!"

Minato thanked the gods that he was safe from her wrath, gulping as he heard the extreme massacre going on below as he stood there perched on a roof. After the noise had quietened down, he looked over the roof and his eyes widened as he saw dozens of unconscious bodies piled up on top of each other, and a super-cheerful Kushina giving him a super-cheerful look.

"It's safe now! You can show me to your sensei!"

The blonde Chuunin gulped.

* * *

><p>"Hmph," Jiraiya said, tapping his pen onto the blank sheet of paper, "The starting line is always the most important! It needs to lure the viewer into a genjutsu of erotic emotions! But oh...my inspiration is fading...where's that damn team of mine?"<p>

He tried to listen out for any approaching beings, but when he heard nothing, he groaned in exasperation. "I guess I'll just have to create my own beginning! The juicy parts come later!"

_She seductively leant towards him, raising one perfectly manicured fingertip and moving it down his chest-_

"Gah! Too cliche!" Jiraiya exclaimed, removing the sheet and tossing it behind him.

_"Please, wait!" she exclaimed, running on shaky knees as he began to walk away, "A-are you really sure...that you can't stay with me...just for even one night?"_

_The man said nothing, but lowered his head, "I can't be with you. The gods forbid it," he stared at her with cold steely eyes, "So forget about me! Forget about everything! Forget-_

"URGH! It escalated too quickly!" he growled, scrunching up the sheet and tossing it behind him again. "I can't think of _anything!" _

Half an hour later, with a gigantic mountain of paper balls behind him, Jiraiya sensed someone's presence.

"About time!" he yelled, as he recognised Ryota, who gave him a lazy look. "Alright then, show me your sexy babe."

Ryota brought forward a blonde woman with large breasts, lust-filled pink eyes and rosy lips. She wore a revealing bikini that barely covered up her assets. The only problem? The reason for her large breasts and the revealing bikini? She was a tad into the overweight side of the scale, to put it in mild terms.

To put it in more honest terms, even the largest bikini in all of Konoha couldn't cover her up properly.

Jiraiya smiled nervously, all his erotic thoughts smashed like a glass window. "Err...this candle in my heart has not been lit by this fair maiden, unfortunately, Ryota-kun," he declared hastily, "Try again!" Ryota, not bothering, sat down with the fat woman, who probably caused an earthquake stretching to Suna.

"Ah, Hotaru-chan!" Jiraiya's eyes lit up as he spotted the raven-haired kunoichi, "Who do you have in store for me today?" he licked his lips. Hotaru smirked and closed her eyes.

"Hehehe...only the sexiest woman of all of Konoha!"

Jiraiya began panting in excitement, looking around frantically in search of this so called 'sexiest woman of all Konoha'. "Where?! Where?!"

"Right here!" Hotaru's eyes flashed open as she began spun around several times, and when she finally stopped, Jiraiya gaped in shock.

Hotaru was wearing a light yellow bikini that enhanced her curves. In addition to that, she wore blood red stilettos, showing them off as she strutted towards her sensei. "Sooo...what do you think?"

Jiraiya just gaped at Hotaru's chest in wonder. "H-Hotaru-chan...this is...this is..."

"This is...?" she whispered seductively into his ear, although she was obviously doing it in distaste.

Jiraiya stood frozen as he stared at her chest before looking up at his student. "Hotaru-chan...there's no reason to cover your flat chest with these fruits, you know..."

Hotaru had two round grapefruits stuffed into her bikini.

Said girl glared ferociously at her sensei, aiming a punch at his head, which he swiftly dodged. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY CHEST IN SUCH A MANNER!" she yelled, before glaring at Ryota, "YOU! YOU ARE THE REASON FOR THIS! YOU WILL PAY!"

Jiraiya sighed as another argument between his team had begun. "Normally Minato would be the first to complete normal missions and exercises...but it seems he's having trouble finding a sexy babe..." The boy was never really a ladies man, heck, when he first entered Jiraiya's genin team, he had an inability to speak to Hotaru. He would just lean against a tree quietly and acknowledge her presence, although he spoke perfectly fine with Ryota.

Minato would easily find a sexy babe, he just needed the balls to ask her to come with him so that his sensei could get a little peek for his inspiration.

"Sensei...um..." Minato muttered as he stepped into the training grounds.

"About time, Minato!" Jiraiya cried out, interested at who exactly he had brought along with him. Hotaru and Ryota stopped fighting and turned, interested too. "Show me your sexy babe, Minato-kun! I expect great things!" Minato flushed bright red as he stepped aside.

"W-well...uh...come out?"

A shadow appeared on the outskirts of the training ground, and Jiraiya's mouth hit the floor. Hotaru and Ryota gaped in utter shock at the woman in front of them.

"T-this is-!" Jiraiya gasped, hearts in eyes as he glanced at the mysterious woman's gigantic chest and figured that was no doubt natural. Oh how he wished those clouds covering her would go away!

Kushina sighed, keeping up her performance. "...stop staring," she murmured childishly, pouting to show off her pillowy lips, "It's embarrassing..." she covered her breasts unsuccessfully with her elegant, flawless arms, showing off her slim body. Her scarlet hair was tied into two pigtails that cascaded way past her curvy hips, and her large ocean-blue eyes shimmered innocently under long, perfectly mascaraed eyelashes.

Minato kept a cool demeanour, but couldn't help but turn pink. His sensei on the other hand, had a gigantic nosebleed, and Ryota and Hotaru just stared at 'Kushina's' chest in awe.

"You pass!" Jiraiya exclaimed giving a big thumbs up and leaping around Kushina, fantasies and inspiration flooding to his mind..

"Such elegance, grace, charm! I'd say H-cup, at least!" Hotaru puffed out her cheeks in annoyance at 'Kushina', who laughed cutely and clapped sweetly, causing her large chest to bounce around. Jiraiya's large nosebleed became a waterfall as his eyes sparkled, his hands forming the shape of Kushina's body. "Yes! Yes! The inspiration! Oh, the inspiration!"

"Sensei..." Minato laughed awkwardly, giving him a dark look, "Is your inspiration done yet? Has she inspired you enough-"

"The name's Jiraiya, famed Toad Sage of Konoha," Minato's head snapped around to see his sensei leaning 'sexily' against a tree, "Haven't seen you around before and eh," his teeth glinted, "You wanna go out sometime? I mean, I could show you around town and afterwards we could-"

"Sensei," Minato said hastily, "Um...she needs to go back to the village...er...by herself?"

"B-but!" Jiraiya exclaimed, feeling this opportunity slip through his fingers, "A lovely young lady such as yourself shouldn't be going through these dangerous grounds by herself! Allow me to accompany you!"

"Eto..." Kushina muttered, smiling at the white-haired sage cutely, although from the corner of her eye she was giving Minato a menacing glint. He gulped._  
><em>

Minato smiled nervously at Jiraiya, "It's ok Jiraiya-sensei! Um...I'll escort her out instead! She'll be..._safe_ with me."

"B-b-b-but..." the man tried to find an opening, but there was none. "...Urgh. Fine...but the name's Jiraiya! My number is 5555 SEXY! Call me!" Kushina blew him a kiss before hastily leaving the clearing. Once they were out of sight, 'Kushina' disappeared in a puff of smoke and the normal her returned.

"Never. Doing. That. Again," she puffed, her eyes wide as if scarred for life. She rubbed her temples

Minato gave her a gentle smile, staring up at the lowering sun. "Sorry for putting you through that. Jiraiya-sensei can get very...erotic."

"Pff, I know. The man needs to realise he isn't exactly a sex god."

"I know right?" They chuckled a bit before Kushina looked up at him.

"I guess we're even now," she stated quietly, and Minato shrugged calmly.

"You never really owed me anything in the first place..."

She shook her head, her red hair flowing around her. "Whatever!" she looked at the sky, and her eyes widened, "Oh no! I'm supposed be home to make dinner! Bye!" she began to run off, but not before stopping herself and turning around. "Just 'cause I helped you doesn't mean we're friends, ya know!" her cheeks were red with exasperation and anger.

Minato sighed and nodded, and without a word, Kushina ran off.

Well, at least he managed to get her a _bit_ friendlier with him.

* * *

><p><strong>VocaVoca - Omg rewatching Minato and Kushina's death ;_; waiii i would totally hate Tobi but I know he's a good guy at the end ;_; Minato...Kushina...;_;<strong>

**Anyway review and favourite and follow and things :D**


	4. Mito

**Voca Voca - soooo here's Chapter 4 - Mito! I'm currently so bored now because gosh MORE HOMEWORK.**

* * *

><p>With an wild sweep of her arms, Kushina threw the shuriken at Pai. "Leaf Whirlwind!" he yelled, leaping up and swinging his leg around to create a gust of wind and stop the incoming shuriken barrage.<p>

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Kushina twitched in annoyance before slamming her fingers together into the tiger seal and summoning a dozen or so clones. The red-haired clones yelled out a battle cry before leaping into battle.

Pai's eyes sparkled at the several clones and immediately grinned. "So beautiful! As expected of you Kus-" he was immediately punched in the face by a clone.

"Pervert!" the clones chorused, eyes of pure fury in their eyes, their fists raised and clenched murderously. Pai steadied himself and winced at the impact on his cheek, which would no doubt leave an enormous bruise on his cheek.

"Ah...Leaf Whirlwind!" he swung his leg around, eliminating most of the clones. The puffs of smoke wavered around the battlefield, and Pai steadied himself with a kunai in hand, panting severely. His eyes narrowed warily as he tried to spot to red-haired kunoichi amongst the dust.

"Wind Release: Gale Shuriken!" several cries from above yelled out and Pai felt the wind at the back of his head begin to increase.

"Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique!" he swiftly did the several hand seals and felt a wall behind him shift from the ground. Splatters of shuriken sinking into the Earth Wall were heard.

He wearily looked up to see the clones landing onto the wall and readying themselves with kunai and shuriken. Forcing himself up, he held his arm defensively and looked at the several clones above him, readying their kunai.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him, and he spun around to see Kushina holding a kunai to his throat, a victorious smirk on her face.

"That's enough!" Sakumo called out. Both Pai and Kushina were panting heavily, with several scratches and bits of dirt on their skin. Kushina withdrew her weapon and shook hands with Pai before rejoining the group.

"I made a short analysis on the team," Sakumo stated, looking sideways at Kiyoshi, who had dirt and scratches from his spar with Sakumo's clone. "Kiyoshi-kun, your taijutsu and intelligence are amazing, but your balance and speed need improvement." The boy nodded seriously, crossing his arms.

"Kushina," he waved to get the redhead's attention, "Your speed, chakra levels and stamina are beyond amazing, but your main problem lies in control." Kushina narrowed her eyes, internally addressing this new weakness.

He then looked over at Pai, who was eager to hear how to improve himself. "Pai, you're taijutsu is amazing, and you have speed and the er...energy for it."

"Hai, Sensei!" Pai saluted before leaning in again, "What do I need to improve on?!"

"Your energy reserves are being depleted quickly each time you move - It seems your chakra levels are extremely minimal. Whenever you use ninjutsu, it uses up around a tenth of your chakra reserves. It's abnormal." He frowned and shook his head, "I highly suspect this is a trait of the Might family. Many from the clan are born with abnormally low chakra."

"So...?" Pai bit his lip in nervous exasperation. "I can't use too much chakra?"

"I'm afraid so," Sakumo stated gravely, "It's something that you should see the hospital for. I'm no medical ninja, but from any close observation, I can see that you tire swiftly from any kind of ninjutsu usage."

Kushina and Kiyoshi looked at Pai worriedly. They'd all noticed it too - how he had become more exhausted with every jutsu he performed, how his movements slowed down considerably.

The big-browed genin's eyes widened and began to fill with tears as he felt his dreams being crushed. It was a known fact - if you can't use ninjutsu, you can't be a ninja.

"There's a reason why there's a 'nin' in 'ninjutsu'," his sister- or rather, sister in law had said, "That's why your brother never got past genin. To be completely honest, I have high suspicions that Gai-kun will also be unable to fully utilise ninjutsu."

"I...there's still hope, right?" he murmured to his teammates, looking up with fake enthusiastic eyes, "If there's still hope, I'm not giving up, no matter what the result!"

Sakumo forced a smile out of his face and nodded, "That's the spirit, Pai." He slipped his notebook into his pocket and stood up. "Ok, let's start training!First, we-"

"Uzumaki Kushina." The group spun around to see two ANBU guards bowing down in a respectable crouch, "The Hokage requires your presence immediately at the Hokage Tower."

"Eh? Sandaime?" Kushina questioned, tilting her head in confusion, before slowly getting up, "What does he want?" Sakumo's eyes widened and he bit his lip in nervousness. He knew the day would come soon, but he wasn't aware it would be so soon - a mere few months from her graduation of the academy.

"That is a secret." The ANBU both donned similar masks of cat shape, but with different streaks of red, "Our only order was to locate you and bring you to the set location."

Hesitantly, she got up and wiped her wet forehead. "Sandaime-baka," she muttered under her breath, "...I need to train...get...stronger..." She gradually walked towards the ANBU guards and flinched when they grabbed her arms harshly. "What is it?" she snapped, pulling her arms out of their grasp, "It's not like I committed a crime 'ttebane!"

"It'll be quicker this way," the ANBU said patiently, "Please, Uzumaki-san, Sandaime requested your immediate presence. We can get there faster with our Body Flicker Technique."

Eyes flashing, Kushina crossed her arms and 'hmph'ed. Sighing, the ANBU placed a hand each of her shoulders and vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>When she appeared in the Hokage's office, she was greeted with the fabulous sight of none other then a certain blonde Namikaze.<p>

"...thank you escorting her to Konoha. Your first B-rank mission has been accomplished." With a slight nod, Minato stood up from his crouch and bowed.

"Hokage-sama," the ANBU bent down onto one knee, "We have brought Uzumaki-san, as you requested." Minato turned around quickly and blue met blue, before Kushina's gaze hardened and she looked away with a swift tilt of her head.

"Ah, good," Hiruzen said awkwardly while looking at the two teenagers, "Minato, you are dismissed. Kushina...come." Kushina passed Minato without so much as a glance and stood around a meter from his desk.

"What is it, Sandaime?" she grumbled, "I was going to get some training in before these creeps barged in!" she jabbed at finger at the two ANBU guards, who were no doubt quite miffed at the red head.

Hiruzen bowed his head and a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. "There's no easy way to say this, Kushina," he muttered before looking up. "Kushina, have you heard of Mito Uzumaki?"

"Eh?" Kushina tilted her head and placed a finger on her lips, "Mito? Ano...she was the Shodai Hokage's wife right?"

"That's right," Hiruzen nodded, "Hashirama and his brother Tobirama, the Nidaime Hokage, were both my mentors when I was younger, and were both startlingly skilled shinobi. However, Uzumaki Mito was amazing in whole new way," he paused and took a hard look at Kushina, "Do you know why?"

Kushina shook her head, "We Uzumaki are..._were_ fairly secluded," she corrected herself bitterly, "So if a shinobi were to leave the village, they probably wouldn't heard of for another few decades. I only heard of Mito because she was somewhat related to the bond between Konoha and Uzu."

Hiruzen nodded slowly before gazing down at the documents in front of him and wincing. "Perhaps you best find out for yourself." He raised himself from the seat and stuffed the pipe into his mouth.

"Shinku Yūhi, please order up my files while I am gone." He gestured to the stack on paper on his desk. With one sad gaze at the mountainous contents on the table, the man bowed his head and complied.

"Come, child," Hiruzen placed an arm around Kushina's shoulders and led her out the door. "I will lead you to Mito's home. I think it's about time to meet her."

* * *

><p>Minato didn't understand anything.<p>

For his first ever B rank mission, he was instructed to join Jiraiya and escort an ancient lady by the name of Mito Uzumaki to Konoha. She was the Shodai's Wife, so he acted polite and responsible, but couldn't help be curious if she was somehow related to Kushina.

When he went to the Hokage's Tower to report his mission's progress, he was shocked to see Kushina appear with two ANBU. Almost suspiciously. She looked confused and angry.

_"Jiraiya-sensei," Minato asked, turning to his white-haired teacher, "Why are we to bring Mito-sama to Konoha?" Jiraiya looked down at him blankly and shrugged._

_"That is a secret to many, including the Sannin. I suspect it's because Mito is growing old, and she needs a proper send-off, you know, since she's the Shodai Hokage's wife." Jiraiya paused, "There's also this other theory I've been thinking of." _

_Raising an eyebrow, Minato gestured for him to continue, but the Toad Sage only shook his head. "Nah, it's ridiculous. Plus, sharing stuff like this is useless. Our current top priority is to escort Mito-sama back to Konoha."_

As he left the room, his eyes only widened as he heard the Sandaime ask, "Kushina, have you heard of Mito Uzumaki?"

* * *

><p>"We're here." Kushina looked up and observed her surroundings. They were on the top of the Hokage Monument, in front of a house around a couple dozens of meters away from the edge.<p>

"I never realised there was a house here."

"It's been unused for quite some time." Hiruzen approached the wooden door and beat it twice, waiting patiently for the door to open. A few seconds later, a young girl opened the door, dressed in a maid outfit.

"Ah!" she quickly fumbled with the teapot in her hand and bowed, "Welcome, Hokage-sama. What brings you to this residence?" Kushina raised her eyebrow. Being the Shodai's wife meant that Mito Uzumaki must have been either dead or very, very old.

"We're here to see Mito," he gestured at Kushina, and the girl's eyes widened.

_Is that a look of pity?_

"Well, come on in," she turned around, "Uzumaki-sama! You have guests!" Quickly beckoning them inside, she led them towards their host.

Uzumaki Mito was quite old, with heavy wrinkles and whitish gray hair that was mostly let down with the exception of two buns on either side of her head. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown that seemed to sparkle with every smile towards her.

"Mito-san," said, bowing his head, "I brought Kushina."

The old woman on her futon smiled gently, before gesturing at the two cushions in front of her, "Please, take a seat." Kushina and Hiruzen both sat down quietly on their knees and waited patiently for the old woman to start speaking.

"Are you aware of the events that are to take place the in next months?" Mito questioned sternly, and Kushina frowned.

"Kushina hasn't been informed of the coming events, Mito-san," Hiruzen interrupted, almost nervously, fiddling with his pipe, "That's why I brought her to you today."

Mito looked absolutely appalled. "Oh Hiruzen dear, this is not usually very well-received news! It's best to have her get used to the idea..." she chewed on her lip and looked at Kushina.

"I suspect you are Kushina Uzumaki?"

"H-hai..." Kushina was shocked to be acknowledged by such an imposing figure. _The Shodai Hokage's wife...I wonder if I could be the wife of a Hokage?_

_..._

_Nah, I'd rather just be one._

"Ah, I'd give anything to have your youthful red hair again," Mito sighed, fingering her own greyed locks, "It's been a while since I've seen another Uzumaki. But that's not why you're here today."

The two adults sat in silence for a brief few moments, almost as if pondering what to say. Kushina looked at both of them, expecting a comment. Hiruzen's face was ash grey as he sat stiffly in his Hokage robes. Mito on the other hand had a more concerned expression, and was looking up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers.

"Well?" she demanded, impatient, "I was already forced from a training session to come here, and no one wants to tell me what's going on?"

"It's not that simple, Kushina," Hiruzen stated gravely, "It's a secret that should never be told or revealed to anyone. And...well...I feel as if I should have told you this years earlier, to soften the blow."

"Soften the blow?" Kushina demanded, "What the hell? It makes it sound like I'm about to be sacrificed to some creepy Shinigami to save the village from some demon monster!"

"It may very well be worse," Hiruzen replied, causing Kushina to silence and muse over the situation. "Kushina...two years ago, you were brought to Konohagakure. Do you know why?"

"Um...to test my capabilities and strength, right?" Her eyes searched his face and raised an eyebrow when he shook his head.

"In a way, that is true," Mito pointed out, "But..."

"It had already been decided, long before you came to Konoha," Hiruzen finished solemnly, fingers continuously fiddling with his pipe.

"Eh?" Kushina looked at them frantically in confusion, "I honestly have no idea what you guys are talking about 'ttebane! What was decided? Why is this so secret? Why can't you just tell me 'ttebane?!"

Mito pondered what to say next, wringing a finger around her hair anxiously.

"Have you heard of the battle between my husband and Madara Uchiha?" she whispered nostalgically. Kushina nodded, recalling her history classes in the academy. "From that particular battle, my husband, the Shodai Hokage, gained a certain demon who was under the control of Madara." Her expression was solemn.

"A certain demon?" Questioningly, Kushina turned her head to look at Hiruzen, who looked so stern it was as if they were at someone's funeral.

Mito nodded. "The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox."

With a small gasp, Kushina covered her mouth in shock. She had heard about the Demon Fox in their academy textbooks before - a force that could destroy the Five Great Nations with ease. Mito just looked grim.

"The Kyuubi is indeed an extremely powerful...and destructive force. In order to protect Konoha from the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, I took it upon myself to seal it inside me using our clan's fuinjutsu. Thus, I became the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki," she gave a weird look to Kushina...sadness...expectancy?

"Y-you...sealed it inside you? H-how does that even...even work?" Kushina tried to imagine what it would possibly feel like to stuff a beast (who was more then a hundred times larger then the common ninja) inside of one's body. She had heard stories about Jinchuurikis in other villages, neglected and scorned for being a danger to the village.

"More or less, I sealed it's chakra and psyche inside me. This may only be an assumption, but when the Demon was sealed into me, it's chakra merged with my life force. When I die, it'll die with me."

"Oh...ok," Kushina was still confused on how this was all related to her, "No offence but...isn't that a good thing?"

The Sandaime adjusted his Hokage Hat and blew into the pipe. "That may be so - a dangerous demon eradicated would mean a much safer life for the village," The smoke rising from the pipe stopped and his eyes looked regretful, "However...if you look at it in another way, keeping a powerful demon in our possession - the strongest out of all the tailed beasts, nonetheless - would greatly benefit Konoha in upcoming conflicts against other villages."

Kushina sat quietly, her fists sweaty and gripping tighter around the hem of her skirt. "So then...that means..." An idea of what he was inferring was forming in her mind...and she didn't like it one bit.

"As you know, Mito-san is dying...and soon it'll be time to extract the demon and seal it into someone else..." Kushina's eyes flashed wide and stared at the man she had come to acknowledge as a father.

"W-what?"

Hiruzen gulped nervously, and threw a look at the old woman, who simply stared sadly at the tatami. "Mito-san aided Konoha in the First and Second Shinobi Wars with the assistance of the Kyuubi...now..." he looked at her straight in the eye, "It is your turn."

And just like that, Kushina felt the world collapse around her as her fears came true, her eyes round and her lips trembling.

"W-what?! Y-you can't mean that...that..._I'm _going to be the next jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails?"

"I'm sorry...we shouldn't have kept all this from you..." He looked up to see Kushina's eyes. They weren't sad or depressed. They weren't happy or amazed either.

They were purely furious.

"Enough apologies, Sandaime!" she yelled, eyes flashing, "Why wasn't I told this before 'ttebane?! Did _no one..._ no one even _think _about how_ I_ would feel 'ttebane?! Did you plan to _use _me as a weapon?! Was that the whole reason for your hospitality?!"

"Kushina, please-"

"What if I disagreed?! What if I simply said 'no, I have no intention of becoming a monster'?! What would you do then? Search for another pitiful soul to play nice to and gain their favour before ultimately smashing them down with the burdens of possessing a beast?!"

"Kushina, understand, this was decided when you were very young, and it was not in my place to-"

"That's all lies!" Kushina stood up, ignoring the glances the maids were sending her, "Am I to become Konoha's secret weapon? To live the rest of my life in rejection?! Did you ever think of that 'ttebane?!"

"If you'd let me speak-"

"Am I just a pawn, a sacrifice?! Was I falsely led into a sense of security so you could manipulate me into becoming your discarded piece?!"

"You were chosen because you were special-"

"Hiruzen," Mito growled, her voice low and croaky, "You are dismissed. Allow me to speak to the girl." Kushina took several deep, ragged breaths, her eyes almost viper-like as she watched the man slowly rise and walk away. When the door closed shut, she stumbled back down onto her knees and tears began to form in her eyes.

She felt cold and too numb. Her body was so exhausted it felt as though she could not move. _Me? A jinchuuriki? _A wave of nausea overcame her and she covered her mouth in hopes of holding the vomit back. _Right, I'm going to become a freaking jinchuuriki. A real, freaking jinchuuriki. _

In all honesty, she wanted to stride back to her apartment, slam the door and cry herself to sleep.

"Child," Mito whispered lowly, almost comfortingly, "Take my hands."

Kushina internally scowled at her wrinkled hands presented to her. _All they want is power, _she thought bitterly, _The power to destroy their enemies and gloat after __their victories. And for that, they're willing to sacrifice anyone._

_So why not start with the freaking refugee from freaking destroyed village since she obviously has no freaking life left for her anywhere._

"Child, I know what you are thinking," the older woman took her hands in hers, "I know it must be hard for you...so young, yet you have lost your whole village and family...so young, yet you are forced with the burden of becoming the next jinchuuriki after my death."

"I...I..." Kushina struggled to voice her thoughts, but all that came out was a rasping noise.

"You can talk to me, you know. I am the current jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails, and I will answer you everything you ask me to the best of my ability."

Kushina stared at the woman, and then at their intertwined fingers, before she breaking down and weeping into the woman's hands. "I've n-never felt so...unwanted..."

The woman began to slowly stroke her back, as an attempt to get her to relax "You can ask me anything."

"Why was I put into this situation?" she cried tearfully, "Why me? Was it because Konoha were afraid to sacrifice one of their own?"

"No, that's not it," Mito lulled, "You...you are special my dear. Your chakra levels are abnormally huge - as expected of an Uzumaki, but your chakra has a special quality in it that makes you compatible to become a Jinchuuriki - it's so powerful that it can suppress the Nine-Tails."

"H-how do you know this?"

"It's been a fact known since your childhood, Kushina. You were brought to Konoha two years ago, am I correct?" when the girl sniffled and nodded in her hands, the woman sighed.

"When you were brought to Konoha, it was to test your chakra and confirm it was compatible with the Nine-Tails. Of course," the woman let out a half-hearted chuckle, "we Uzumaki's are a rather rowdy bunch, no? When our emotions go astray, the Kyuubi may see an opening and feed off our negative emotions, granting us power by gradually taking control of our consciousness, before finally encouraging us to unseal it from it's seal and ultimately set it free for destruction."

Kushina cracked open her eyes slightly. "Is it that bad..."

"I think Hiruzen believed that a young, unstable mind such as yours wouldn't had been suited for the transfer, thus he decided to wait for a couple of years with the hope that your mind would mature, and your emotions more calm. This isn't exactly the best birthday present of the year, you know."

"I...I don't know! I don't want to become the jinchuuriki! Everyone will hate me! No one will want to talk to me anymore! Because I'm going to become a monster! A freaking...monster 'ttebane!"

"Am I a monster?" Mito raised an eyebrow, and Kushina immediately shot up and covered her mouth.

"Nononononono...that's not what I meant 'ttebane!" She was frantically waving her hands about, "I didn't mean it like that! Oh my goodness I'm so sorry-"

"Isn't it just sad that just because this demon is inside my body, I'll be classified as a monster?" Mito questioned, "And when it is extracted, I'll be stripped of that unruly status?" she raised an eyebrow at Kushina, who blinked and stared at the ground in deep thought.

"Although it is true that the demon's powers bring grave danger to others when the Jinchuuriki loses control, is it not true that we are simply just the same person? No matter how kind, generous or respectful we may be, people will always judge us by the demon that resides in the seal, and thus, we Jinchuuriki become classified as dangerous, and others begin to fear us."

"I..." Kushina stared at Mito's slightly wet hands fearfully, "I guess that's true...but I still don't want people to fear me! How can I possibly live my life knowing that others hate me, detest me, want me dead?"

Mito simply raised her eyebrow again and smiled, "You know, a simpler way to solve your problem is to just not tell anyone," Kushina face palmed at her stupidity. "I'm sure in Konoha, hardly anyone knows I'm the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki, or the fact that I'm still alive!"

"But still...I don't want to become the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki...it's...alot of responsibility."

"I don't think you're going to be given a choice in the matter, Kushina dear," Mito stated plainly, before reaching out to touch her tear-streaked cheek. "Being a Jinchuuriki is much more then just holding a demon and being able to tap into chakra with the cost of your own consciousness. Being a Jinchuuriki means suffering through internal pains and hardships, facing the scornful looks of others and carrying a heavy load of responsibility on your shoulders. The life of a Jinchuuriki is often quite dark and depressing..."

Kushina balled up her fists in frustration. She was really going to be forced into this? Konoha wasn't even her real home, and it was already treating her as if she were a marionette controlled by chakra strings.

"...but...there is a way to find happiness, even if we must live as the vessels of the Kyuubi," Mito smiled, reaching out to take Kushina's hands once more. "First...we must fill ourselves..."

* * *

><p>Kushina didn't know what to do.<p>

After she had left Mito's home with a respectful bow, it took everything in her to prevent her from committing suicide right there off the Hokage Monument. She had entered, annoyed at missing a training session, pissed at Hiruzen for leading her to some random old lady.

She had left, tear streaks down her cheeks and pissed at the whole world for cursing her life.

As she stumbled up the stairs of her apartment and shoved the key in, she ignored the pleading cries of her stomach and went straight to bed. The second she saw her bed, all she felt committed to doing was sprawling herself facedown on the bed, her messy crimson locks pooling around her like a puddle of blood.

She was numb. That was all. She just felt like there was nothing in her heart, body or soul. All empty.

Sandaime was right. Perhaps the only thing worse then being sacrificed to a Shinigami in order to protect the village from a demon monster was in a way, becoming the demon monster in order to protect the village.

It was selfish of her - she knew that. She was only thinking about herself, and not about kind, friendly, hospitable Konoha who had so nicely taken her in after her village's destruction and given her her very own apartment free of charge.

_Of course, it's not like all the other refugees got a large, shiny new apartment like mine, _she spat at no one mentally, _They just wanted to freaking 'soften the blow'. _

_Were my parents in on this too? Were they aware that their own daughter was special enough to become a Jinchuuriki? _

Kushina snarled and attempted to push herself deeper into the covers. _I...just don't know what to do..._

She knew that it wasn't her decision, but she still wanted to rebel against the idea. It was for the good of the village apparently, but she didn't want to do it. She wanted a freedom of choice.

She remembered Mito's advice.

_Fill ourselves with love..._

Kushina only scoffed bitterly. "One cannot fill themselves with love if there is no love to give around."

* * *

><p><strong>VocaVoca - Okie dokieee this took a lot. A lot. Of effort. Because it's like one in the morning and I'm lazy as fuq.<strong>

**But hey, I still got it done! And now we know Kushina's gonna be a Jinchuuriki and now there's going to be some adoptivefatherkindathing and adopteddaughterkindathing friction! AHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Let's see what awaits us.**

**In the meantime, I'll go update Falling Together - Chapter 4.**


	5. Worries

**VocaVoca - BECAUSE OF MY ABSOLUTELY SHIT COMPUTER'S SAVING SKILLS, I AM WRITING THIS CHAPTER FIRST. YAY LOVE ME. NOT. Anyway ****soz for the late update I couldn't find any time to do it. Also I lacked inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However, I do earn this absolutely shit computer.**

* * *

><p>"I haven't seen Kushina-chan in some time," Mikoto muttered worriedly, chewing on the ends of her dango stick, "...I hope she's alright..."<p>

"Kushina? Pah, don't you worry one bit. That girl's probably off trying to prove herself to that Namikaze brat" Tsume retorted in amusement, before taking a large chomp off her own dango, "Freakkin' reberrious, zat Uzumaki."

"I suppose...but still!" Mikoto plucked the chewed skewer from between her teeth and placed it down onto the table, "I think we should check, just in case! What do you guys say about heading over to her apartment and checking up on her?"

Yoshino raised her head from the table and groaned. "How troublesome..."

Mikoto's head immediately flashed to the side. "She's your _friend!_" she screeched, "Can't you even be a little more thoughtful?"

Yoshino looked up lazily at Mikoto's furious black eyes and shrugged. "I think _you're_ overreacting, Miko-chan. Kushina's probably busy doing something. It's not like she's _dead_."

"She could be!" Mikoto began to freak out uncontrollably, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh...oh Yoshino why did you have to suggest that!"

"Yeah Yoshino, why did you?" Tsume said questionably, tossing a couple of dango down to Kuromaru.

"Yeah, why did I?"

Mikoto flung her black locks back and crossed her arms, "I swear, you two are the laziest people in the world! I'm going to visit Kushina, and you guys better be coming with me!"

Her sharp eye sense immediately spotted two boys walking towards her, and she quickly composed herself. "Hizashi! _Fugaku!" _she exclaimed, venom dripping from the second name as she smiled innocently, "What are you two doing here?"

"Hyūga-sensei requires our presence, Pig-brain," Fugaku stated stiffly, "We have a mission."

"Is that so," Mikoto said darkly, before turning to look at Tsume and Yoshino, "You guys better be checking up on Kushina while I'm gone on this mission with Hizashi-san and Fuga-poo, you hear me?!" The Uchiha Heir flinched and took a deep breath as if to prevent himself from resorting to violence.

"Loud and clear," they chorused simultaneously, and watched blankly as the three, known as the 'kekkei genkai trio', walked away together, with Mikoto and Fugaku exchanging glares, and Hizashi sighing maturely in the middle.

"So...ya gonna go visit Kushina?" Tsume questioned Yoshino, who shrugged.

"I'm sure she's fine."

"...Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Wow...these seals sure are amazing..." Kushina mused silently as she gazed over the various scrolls that laid rolled out in front of her, "You did all of this by yourself, Mito-sama?"<p>

"Yes, that's right," the woman slowly moved herself towards the red-haired girl, "The one you are looking at right now is the Dragon Beast Binding, and the one there is-"

"Eight Trigrams Seal, right?"

"Yes," Mito nodded, a small, acknowledging smile appearing on her face, "It's a complicated jutsu. I'm surprised you recognise it."

Kushina's smile fell. "Ah...it was my father's favourite jutsu." Her blue eyes seemed to lose their shine in that quick instant, and her bangs dropped past her face.

Mito's smile was immediately replaced with a look of pity, "I'm sorry for your loss. I too have lost many of my descendants or distant blood relatives through this tragedy." She placed a gentle hand on Kushina's back and patted it lightly. "In times like these, we still have each other to have a shoulder to cry on."

She paused, before a broad, supportive grin formed on her lips, "But it's not like we need it, right?"

Kushina marvelled quietly in the older Uzumaki's youthful aura before gazing in horror at the realisation that she was transforming into Pai. She looked down at the ground, staring at the aged, slightly darkened scrolls of paper with fancy calligraphy and patterns painted in black ink with frightening precision.

"Ano...Mito-sama...?"

"There's no need for formalities. Call me Mito."

"But you're-!"

"_Mito_." The expression in her brown eyes was deathly stern, and Kushina could only comply.

"Mito...did..." her face hesitated slightly, "Did my parents know...about the...about the..."

"The Nine-Tails?"

Kushina flinched at the name. "...Yes." She grabbed onto a few strands of hair and began twirling it around her finger, before using her other hand to place a hand onto her stomach, "Did they know I was going to be...the Jinchuuriki?"

The old woman eyed Kushina carefully, her pupils seemingly shooting kunai, before she raised two fingers and muttered a few words. The scrolls in front of her swiftly rolled up and piled onto each other. She then turned to Kushina and nodded.

"I believe this was something planned when you were very young. An infant, maybe. I don't believe your parents had anything to do with the decision though," Mito watched Kushina's reaction patiently and requested for the maids to make tea.

Kushina stared silently for a few moments, watching unmoving as a wooden tray was placed in front of them, with a dainty teapot and china teacups filled with an greenish pale tea.

She opened her mouth. "Then...if my parents didn't agree...then why...why am I forced into doing this 'ttebane?" she whispered, tears threatening to fall under the burden on her shoulders, "Why me? Surely there must have been at least another Uzumaki with strong enough chakra 'ttebane! The Jonin of Uzushio were powerful! All our chakra reserves were amazing and strong 'ttebane! Yet..."

Mito stared sadly at the child, her fingers clasp around the teacup. She herself had only been in her late twenties when she became the Jinchuuriki, yet this child was only 12, not yet in her teens. And to be forced into this all so suddenly...

Her fingers tightened on the teacup, cursing at her husband's student for making such an unwise decision. She glanced up at Kushina, who was sipping at her tea emotionlessly. "...Your father...he was Daichi Uzumaki...right?"

Kushina's eyes widened at the sound of her father's name. "...Yes."

"And your mother?"

"...why do you want to know?" She looked suspiciously at the other Uzumaki. "They're dead anyway. You should know them anyway...'ttebane."

Mito sighed, and took at elegant sip from the cup. "Your father...he was Ashina Uzumaki's great-grandson, right?" When she received a hesitant nod from Kushina, she took another sip, "Your father could have been clan leader, you know. Full of potential, skilled in Uzu fuinjutsu, and a sharp thinker. He had all the traits a clan leader needed, not to mention the blood of one of the most influential Uzumaki Clan Leaders there ever was."

Kushina remained silent, listening to Mito explain whatever she was explaining. How was what she saying linked to the current problem?

"But the thing is, he didn't become the Clan Leader. That position was instead given to another, not-so-respected Uzumaki with no Clan Leader blood, am I not correct? Yes? Well, for some reason, the Leader deduced that you, his advisor's daughter, had powerful chakra to suppress the Nine-Tails. By god, your father did cause an uproar, I hear."

Watching Kushina's confused face, Mito smiled sadly. "Your father tried to protect you, I suppose, but he had to do his duty as the advisor. The council's policy is to always focus on protecting the village and strengthening our bonds."

Turning her head up, Kushina narrowed her eyes. In her youth, she had always wondered why others would scorn her and give her frightened and disapproving looks.

_...Like a certain blonde._

"The daughter of the advisor was, in their minds, just another sacrifice and pawn. But for the leader, perhaps he was simply jealous of your father's strength and the village's favour for him."

Mito opened her mouth, as if to suggest something else, but shook her head and closed it once more.

"So...at the end...I did have the capable chakra?"

"Yes."

Something inside Kushina constricted and she felt almost too sick to believe it. She put down the teacup and fell back, resting her head on the tatami mat with incredible flexibility. "I don't want to believe it. Kami...this is all so much...going through my head...so fast..."

"Now now, don't you dare get all sulky around me!" Mito exclaimed, raising an eyebrow, "You didn't come all the way up here for nothing, you know! I'm here to counsel you so that you may better prepare yourself for the future that lies ahead! Now..." she gazed at the anguished girl and sighed, "How to cheer you up...?"

Kushina wiped away the tears building up at the corner of her eyes and gazed at her forlornly. "Gah! I wish I could just lock this away and throw away the key!" her eyes flashed, "Freaking stupid fox!"

"Huh...lock it away...ka..." Mito smiled, placing down her teacup with all the grace, charm and elegance in the world. "Say, Kushina..."

* * *

><p>"This'll be a really interesting D-rank..." Mikoto mused, her eyes scanning over the mission scroll, "We'll get 20 000 ryō from this mission...the village funds require 50%...the Jonin leader receives 20%...so we all get 10%...that's 2000 ryō for us. Pretty good!"<p>

"That's not _that _much, Pig-brain. My dad got over 200 000 ryō when he came back from a mission regarding the _feudal lord_," Fugaku stated as-a-matter-of-factly, "What's _your_ father doing, washing my feet?"

"_My kami, that must be some very stinky feet if it requires a high ranking official to wash it..." _Mikoto murmured under her breath before raising her head. "Well, _Uchiha Fugaku,_" her tone was icy, "As the _heir _of the Uchiha household, it _only_ seems fit that you should know your _loyal _followers, more so the status of your soon-to-be Clan Advisor, who will guide you through leading the Uchiha Clan more successfully then your father."

"I always have my father to guide me, he'd do a much better job."

"And what're you going to do after he croaks? There's a reason you're going to become Clan Leader. You know that." She rolled up the scroll and clutched it tightly in her hands, "My father...he'll...he'll help you go through all the troubles that _you _no doubt will face in the coming future. So...so get your grateful act up, because no one will listen to a snotty-nosed brat like you!"

Fugaku gave her hard look, stonier and less emotional then the Hokage Monument, "And what gives you the liberty to say that to your future clan leader?" His eyes burned into her, questioningly. She gave him a bitter look and spun around, scroll in hand.

_You have no idea how much we detest you..._

And with that, she stalked off towards their sensei, her black tresses whipping out behind her, although it lacked the feral aura that usually accompanied a certain redhead. Fugaku's black eyes followed her movement closely before breaking away.

Hizashi snorted at this action and chuckled slightly, walking up to his teammate and placing a hand on his shoulder. "When are you going to tell her?" he questioned politely.

"...I hope I never do."

"You Uchihas are depressing," he paused, "Then again I suppose, so are us Hyuugas." His tone was slightly sad as he ran his fingers over his hitai ate wistfully, and Fugaku nodded in understanding.

"Well, I guess it isn't my choice," he tightened the light green obi around his waist and adjusted his hitai ate, "If my father thinks it is for the best, then I shall do as he says."

"Even if it hurts her?" Hiyashi questioned, and Fugaku paused.

"...her feelings are not any of my business. Nor does she have any say in it." And with that, he followed after Mikoto towards their teacher, who was going through the rules of the mission with Mikoto.

Fingers grazing over his hitai ate once more, Hizashi let out an amused and half-hearted sigh. He knew that the Uchiha heir secretly liked their other teammate, but was too stuck-up and proud to admit it. There were countless times where they had both been calmly strolling down the streets minding their own business, when suddenly their kunoichi teammate popped up out of nowhere in the distance.

The same number of times Fugaku had faintly blushed and calmly and so-very-discreetly strolled into the opposite direction.

"At least _you _are willing to do your duty," he looked up at a nearby tree and watched as the fresh corpse of a worm dangled into the mouths of several hungry chicks.

"I cannot escape this fate that has been given to me...that is the curse of the Hyūga branch family."

* * *

><p>"Mission details for Hota-chan and Ryo-kun's first ever mission without Mina-chan!" Jiraiya chanted, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes, "Oh, you young children grow up so fast..."<p>

"Mina-_chan?_" Ryota stated in confusion.

"I think you used the 'children grow up so fast' incorrectly, Jiraiya-sensei," Hotaru sniffed, pouting, "You make us sound like babies who went on missions with our mum."

"Although, when you think about it," Ryota mused, "Minato-kun_ would_ make a very wonderful mother." This caused Hotaru to slap him so hard he felt like he had plummeted over to Kiri.

"RYO-BAKA!" she snarled, "DON'T TALK ABOUT MINATO-KUN LIKE THAT!"

"Urgh...ow..." Ryota groaned in agony, rubbing the expanding bump on his head, "Gosh, just acknowledge the fact that you're never gonna get in his pants." Hotaru froze and her face flushed red. Pictures of Minato and...and...that red-head girl, whatever her name was...they were holding hands, laughing...making out like there was no tomorrow.

She shook her head fiercely. She had promised herself not to give in to her fan-girl emotions after her 'meeting' with the red-head girl, but she still felt bitter, furious even that it couldn't have been her. Her mind always swapped herself into different scenarios with him.

In her dreams, it had _her_ that needed to be protected by Minato, not the red-head girl.

Her eye twitched and her fist clenched tightly, before she flung her head up and glared at the boy across from her. "RYOOOO-BAKA! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Ooo...did I get it right?"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Oooh you are sooo jealous!"

"RYOOOO-BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jiraiya sighed. Just another day in the now Minato-less Team Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Punk." The raven-haired Jonin stated lazily, "I'm Ikkaku Umino, and this is my wife Kohari," he gestured to the brown-haired woman beside him.<p>

"I suppose you're at Namikaze prodigy everyone's been talking about?" Kohari questioned, smiling warmly, "So young, and already on the path of Jonin! Jiraiya himself couldn't have done it!"

Minato smiled awkwardly at the praise and bowed his head. "Thank you for allowing me to accompany you on this mission." He looked up at his surroundings. On this mission, he was told to meet at a special clearing at noon to join two Jonin in disposing of a bandit base that was robbing off travelers.

"Oh, not at all!" Kohari exclaimed, as if horrified at the idea of declining the request, "It's an honour to meet you!" She turned to her husband and punched him on the shoulder, "He's so polite, 'Kaku-kun! You should follow his example!"

The man looked a bit miffed at this and turned to give a murderous protective glare at Minato. "He's still very young," he stated stiffly, "Much less experienced then _us_."

_I'm not even sure what he's referring to here... _Minato sweatdropped, _And 'experienced'? What is that supposed to mean?!_

But instead, he bowed and spoke his usual polite words. "Indeed, I have much to learn, and I was hoping that two experienced Shinobi such as yourselves could help me fill in those those blanks."

"Oh my gosh," Kohari gasped, face flushed at the praise "He's so polite, so handsome, so cool!" Minato tried to shrink and under the power of Ikkaku's glare, before Kohari added, "I hope our child will be just like him!" Then, the woman quickly realised what she said and covered her mouth quickly. "Oh um...w-we should hurry along with the m-mission!" she declared nervously, taking nervous glances at Ikkaku, "I-if we find the bandit base now, we should be back by the afternoon!"

"Hmph," Ikkaku grunted, not registering Kohari's previous words. He tightened the satchel strap on this back and checked his weapon pouches. "Alright, let's head off." He tilted his head to the side. "Kohari, can you sense them?"

Minato watched as the woman's worried expression faded off into a serious one, "Yes, around 5 kilometres north-west. There are around 15 enemies. I would say most of them are Chuunin-level."

"Ah," he looked down at Minato, "Looks like you'll need to learn a little something from your seniors!"

Minato bowed again. "I'm sure I do."

So then they set off towards the bandit hideout, with Ikkaku desperately trying to race ahead of the others. Minato kept up with ease, but Kohari kept on falling behind.

"Umino-san, please slow down." Minato asked politely, only to receive a triumphant smirk from the Jonin.

"What? Too tired, newbie? Ha! Kohari, that proves that I-"

"No, no. H-he's right," Kohari choked, forcing them all to stop, "I...I don't feel well." She leant against the trunk and gasped as she felt a wave of nausea overcome her, the contents of her stomach ejecting out of her mouth, hitting the forest floor with a sloppy thump.

"Kohari!" Ikkaku immediately turned around and dashed faster then ever towards his wife, who was leaning against the tree weakly. "Are you ok?!"

"Y-yes...I think..." her eyes then widened again as she bent over, vomiting violently for a second time. "Urgh..."

"Here," Minato landed beside her and handed her a flask, carefully controlling the chakra on his feet as to remain stable on the branch. "Ikkaku-san, this is why you needed to slow down." He watched as the man's face twisted into one of horror and shame.

"Oh Kohari!" he kneeled by her side and rubbed circles on her back, "I'm sorry! I should have looked..." His mind wandered away, and his eyes flitted to the blonde Chuunin beside him. _Gah! I shouldn't have tried to compete with him! _

"Do you need to rest? We can wait for tomorrow, if you want."

"No no, I'm fine," she murmured bleakly, "I think...I think I just ate an expired yoghurt..." Her hand unconsciously moved to her stomach, and Minato watched this action with brief interest. Surely she was simply putting her hand on her stomach due to after-vomit pains?

Ikkaku narrowed his eyes. "Kohari, I insist you rest. Me and Namikaze-san will go on and dispose of the bandits."

Kohari shook her head frantically, "No! I-It's fine!" She took a swig of the water flask and spat it out. "I can still go on! I'm feeling perfectly fine!"

"You hardly look it," Ikkaku stated, and Minato observed the bags under her bloodshot eyes.

The woman opened her mouth again but was interrupted by Minato. "Umino-san, I think it would be unwise to leave her behind as she is vulnerable and unwell. The enemy could attack at any time." Ikkaku paused to register this and his mouth opened slightly.

"Oh...Kohari. You can come then, but stay close and see if you can sense anyone..."

"Hai." The woman shot a grateful look towards Minato and stood up, shaking slightly. "I'll see if I can sense them-" her eyes flashed wide, "They're coming towards here! 1km North West!"

The two males whipped out a Kunai each and steadied their shuriken pouches. "We'll take care of them. You focus on protecting yourself!"

"B-but!"

"Hurry!"

"..." Kohari relented, drawing out several senbon between her knuckles. "I'll standby and heal too." She paused, "200 m, exactly to Namikaze-san's left."

"Don't heal us! Only focus on yourself!"

"Ikkaku! But I can't just do nothing!"

"You're the medic! Look after yourself before us!"

"...100m. Same position."

And in that moment, a dozen or so ninjas leapt up from the trees and launched into battle. "There's only three! Take care of the runt first!" After looking around, Minato realised they were gesturing to him.

He raised his arm and entered the battlefield.

* * *

><p>"Kushina will be busy today, so she won't be coming to training," Sakumo stated nervously, his eyes meeting the expectant and patronising looks that his students were sending him.<p>

"She's been busy for a whole week now! What could she possibly be doing?" Kiyoshi questioned suspiciously, his pale eyes sending their sensei a regal and deadly look. "You sound like you know."

"KUSH-CHAN HAS BEEN REVELING IN HER YOUTH TOO MUCH!" Pai declared eagerly, "SHE MUST BE THINKING ABOUT WAYS TO IMPROVE HER EVERLASTING YOUTH AND YOUTHFUL LOOKS!"

Kiyoshi sweatdropped, "Not everyone's like you, Pai. Especially Kushina. I don't think she's the type to focus on appearances." His eyes flickered to Pai's glistening black bowl cut, unnaturally dense eyebrows and neon orange spandex suit. _But then again, it's not like you do either..._

Sakumo smiled nervously. "Kushina is...training. She's been given a special teacher that can make her stronger," he lied through a fake smile, "So she probably won't be with us for a while."

"What?! No fair!"

"Pai, we have the legendary Konoha's White Fang as our mentor. Be grateful."

"But Kushina's got two! Oh my kami how does she even get so youthful I mean she literally radiates youthfulness and her eyes glint of youthfullness, and her voice reveals youthfulness and-"

"We're going on a mission next week, so we should get training!" Sakumo said quickly, taking a nervous chance at Pai. With a dull response from Kiyoshi and an enthusiastic agreement from Pai, the team trudged onto the training field.

Sakumo stared at their backs fondly, reminded of their first ever mission together. How they had helped him cope with the worst news of his life after completing their mission.

_"Ok, Team 3!" Sakumo declared, eying the scroll in his hand, "Your first mission as a team is to deliver these letters around the village!" he held up three sacks of letters._

_"Mannnn this is gonna be so boringgggg!" Pai groaned, "We're in our youth! We should be more youthful and take more missions worthy of our youth!" Kushina and Kiyoshi agreed._

_"Well, I normally wouldn't agree with Pai, but aren't we genin now?" Kushina argued, "We may be young, but we are still more then capable, ya know?"_

_Sakumo sighed, "It is because of your youth that you are taking these easy D-rank missions. When I was a genin, I had to do the housecleaning for a client - so count yourselves lucky. Here," he handed each of them a sack. "A genin primarily takes D-rank missions like these, and if we're lucky, a C-rank mission. You'd have to be chuunin before taking harder missions of higher ranks. Understand?"_

_"...yes," the team murmured. A second after the word left their lips, a man appeared out of nowhere and hurriedly spoke to Sakumo, whose eyes widened frantically. The man disappeared soon after and Sakumo was evidently panicking._

_"Ok do you guys understand? Good, now go!" Sakumo turned to leave before being stopped by his subordinates._

_"But Sakumo-sensei, there are only three sacks. What are you going to do?" Kushina questioned._

_The silver-haired man turned to look at them. "I recall you saying that you were more then capable. You must be capable enough to complete an D-rank mission without a jonin like me, right?"_

_"You got it!" Pai exclaimed widely, giving Sakumo a thumbs up with a glint of his teeth. Sakumo smiled before warily turning around, "I have to go now," he said hurriedly and disappeared._

_"I wonder what's up...' Kushina pondered aloud and stared at the empty space in front of them._

_"Well, no matter, let's do this!" Pai cried out, running out and disappearing in a rush of dirt. Kushina set herself to delivering all the letters as fast as possible, running around in shocking speeds delivering letters. In the record time of an hour to deliver a 5kg bag of letters and packages, she was done, and returned to the main square to look for her teammates._

_She soon spotted Pai with several bruises and scratches on himself. Kiyoshi followed soon after looking as normal as always. "Cat...cat lady..." Pai huffed in exhaustion, "So...many cats..." he stumbled to his knees and lay on his empty sack. "Got...scratched...so bad..." his eyes began sparkling as he gazed up at Kushina._

_"Only a fair maiden such as yourself can heal these wounds of-ACCKKK!" he fell to the ground again as Kushina's fist met his face._

_"Don't push your luck," she twitched, hair tendrils raising high above her head. Pai's eyes widened in fear as Kushina leered at him murderously._

_"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorryyyy!" Pai started crying and Kushina calmed down, lowering her fist._

_"I however, find myself to be the most unfortunate," Kiyoshi said grimly, drawing Pai and Kushina's attention, "I seem to have unfortunately walked in on a very passionate and intimate session."_

_Kushina made a face. "Innocence. Ruined."_

_"Oh?" Pai said, fascinated, leaning in, "Please, tell us more-" Kushina whacked him again._

_"Perv!"_

_"Whatever," Kiyoshi muttered, face red, "it happens to everyone eventually," an amused look appeared on his face, "Everyone except Pai, of course."_

_"HEY!" Pai exclaimed, "I'll have you know, when I was younger, the ladies came flocking to my feet, scrambling under the weight of my youth!" When he saw Kushina and Kiyoshi's disbelieving looks, he flushed a dark pink and turned around. "Whatever! So what happened after that? You don't look like you got slaughtered."_

_"Well," Kiyoshi muttered, "It seems the letter sender was the man's other lover...fortunately I was able to run out before the couple shot the messenger."_

_"Wow," Kushina said, shaking her head, "Am I glad that the people I sent letters to were normal." Pai and Kiyoshi glared at her enviously before looking around._

_"Where's Sakumo-sensei?" Pai questioned, "I don't see him anywhere."_

_Kiyoshi shrugged. "Let's not worry about him now. We have to report our mission completion at the Academy," he began walking away, "Hokage-sama will be there."_

_But when they arrived at the Academy, he wasn't there._

_"The Sandaime has gone to the hospital," a jonin informed seriously, "It seems Lady Hatake is extremely ill - they call it leukaemia, some cancer that involves the bone marrow and blood."_

_"Then Sakumo-sensei...!" Kushina gaped at the realisation._

_"He's at the hospital too," the jonin said grimly, "It is his wife, after all."_

_Team 3 immediately turned around and ran out the door. The last thing they heard was another voice among the jonin. "They say leukaemia can't be cured. It's one of those diseases where, if you get it, it's certain death."_

_They had only just arrived at the hospital when they saw Sakumo and the Sandaime around the corner with a doctor. Silently, they watched as doctors spoke with Sakumo, who had a young boy around Asuma's age in his arms._

_"...compressions...shock..."_

_"...couldn't do anything...transplant..."_

_"...operation failed...dangers...stopped completely..."_

_"...nothing...no beat...dead."_

_That was all they heard before their attention was drawn to their sensei, who collapsed on his knees, eyes wide as tears filled his eyes. Team 3 didn't need to ask to know what had happened. The young boy in their sensei's arms said nothing but played around with a small pug toy happily, unaware of the situation._

_"Sensei..." Kushina murmured, pitying the older man as he sobbed, holding the little boy close to his chest. The doctors shook their heads sadly as they slowly entered the room to take away the body and prepare it for cremation. The Sandaime gave the weeping man a look of pity before following the doctors in._

_"Do you think we should..." Pai whispered worriedly and they all nodded, stepping out into the hallway._

_"Sensei...we..." they stood at the end of the hallway, watching as Sakumo slowly turned to look at them. Kushina took a step forward. "We-!"_

_Sakumo wiped his tears and stood up, giving them a sad look of acknowledgement. "Wow...you completed your first mission rather quickly huh...congratulations!"_

_Pai shook his head, "That aside...we...we..."_

_"I know, you eavesdropped," Sakumo said sadly, slowly brushing the his son's pale hair with his hand, "My wife was suffering from leukaemia, and she was meant to pass last month...but she kept on fighting for survival...for us to be happy as a family... I just..." a tear rolled down his cheek, "I just wanted her to stay with us for a bit longer..."_

_"Sensei..." they said quietly, feeling his pain and despair through the air. Tears drenched his sleeve as his students gazed at his head. His son looked up boredly, hugging the pug toy obliviously with an innocent air around him._

_Pai slowly reached out his hand towards his sensei but pulled back and returned it to his side. "I...we...we..."_

_"We promise we'll work harder, ya know!" Kushina yelled, fists clenched, causing Sakumo's eyes to widen, "We don't want you to be upset any further! So we'll work so hard we'll make you proud, sensei!"_

_Sakumo was left speechless at Kushina's outburst, his eyes glistening with tears._

_"That's right!" Pai exclaimed as well, gripping his fist tightly and holding it to his heart, "We want you to be filled with youthful happiness, Sensei! We'll make sure you're filled with wonderful, youthful youth!"_

_"I realise we can probably never replace the hole in your heart..." Kiyoshi muttered quietly, his pearly white eyes blank, "But as Uzumaki-san said, we'll work harder and become Chuunin...and maybe mend your heart just a little bit..."_

_A tear rolled down Sakumo's cheek and he slightly smiled. "I'm sorry...this is...just...I wish she could have stayed with us, but...she's gone..." the boy in his arms giggled playfully as he pulled the pug toy's cheeks._

_"I guess I haven't introduced you yet," Sakumo smiled, slightly amused, "This is my son, Kakashi. He's very much like his mother, I suppose. Very intelligent - enough to push the Nara clan to their limits!" he gave them a sad, forlorn look, "Every time I look at him, it's like I'm looking at his mother."_

_"Don't worry sensei!" Kushina said, kneeling down to shake the little boy's hand, "I'm sure he'll grow up to be a wonderful and strong ninja like you!" As she held his hand, the young silver-haired boy gazed up at her with large eyes, much like Asuma's. _

_Sakumo watched this scene with a sort of happiness. His wife was gone, but his students, his friends, his son were all still here to support him._

"Team 3 really isn't so complete without Kushina," Sakumo decided before following his students towards the training grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>VocaVoca - I'm sleeeeeeepyyyyyyyy so I'm off to catch some Zzs. Bye.<strong>


End file.
